Taking a Chance
by insomniac1970
Summary: Finally updated! What if Tina Foster didn't go on her trip around the world and actually told Kaoru her true feelings? AU, and Tina will be a little OOC. Rated T to be safe. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This is my second fanfic, but the first for one of my all-time favorite mangas, Ai Yori Aoshi. The premise of this story is what if Tina Foster didn't run away on her journey around the world and told Kaoru how she felt. By the way, I still prefer the canon AoiXKaoru pairing, but I thought that this would be interesting.

**Disclaimer**: Ai Yori Aoshi is the creation of Fumizuki Kou. I do not own it; I'm just playing with it. LOL!

Taking a Chance: An Ai Yori Aoshi story

Chapter 1

"Well," a young woman said to herself, "this is why I came back to Japan. I wanted to make memories, right? C'mon Tina, let's do this!" With that Tina Foster, an American raised in Hakata, raced off across the Meiritsu University campus, after her favorite target. She had met Hanabishi Kaoru early in their first year. He was reasonably handsome, but that is not why the blue-eyed blonde was attracted to him. It was the loneliness in his brown eyes that matched her own.

Tina's family moved from Texas to Hakata when she was just five. They lived there until her father's job transferred him back to the States her sophomore year in high school. She had a really difficult time making friends in both places, but it was worse when she went back to Texas for high school. She had spent too much time in Japan to understand her American classmates. What separated her from them was her Japanese worldview and ironically enough, her work ethic. Compared to her classmates in Hakata, she was considered a bit lazy. However, she was a straight-A student in Texas. Ultimately, she missed Japan and convinced her parents to allow her to attend college there.

Tina had first noticed Kaoru in Intro to Stats. He didn't join in discussions with other students much. He was one of the top students in class, but he wasn't arrogant about it. There was an air about him that fascinated her, so she began to initiate conversations with him about class work. Eventually, they became friends, and Tina started dragging him to the Meiritsu photo club that she had joined. After a few months, her feelings for Kaoru evolved from not being able to leave him alone to what she now recognized as love. Frankly, it scared the hell out of her. She had never been in love before so she had no idea how to proceed. She wanted to be closer to Kaoru, but she was afraid that he didn't feel the same, and if that was the case, then she wouldn't be able to be by his side any more. That was the worst.

As she approached the club room, her cell phone rang. She heard an American voice on the other end. It was a man who started in halting Japanese, "Hello, is this Tina Foster? I am Mick Rivers. I own a magazine that your father's company does business with. The reason for my call is that your father mentioned that you were a really talented photographer, and I need a freelancer to do a few shoots for me. The job would take you around the world, and you would be gone for about a year. It would pay fifty thousand dollars U.S. What do you say?" He took a breath, finally.

Tina was flabbergasted. She didn't what to say. She thought a moment and said, "I just started University. I'm not sure that I could just drop my classes and leave."

Mick chuckled, "If that's what you are worried about, I can talk to a friend of mine on the Meiritsu board and have him leave an open spot for you when you returned."

"Please," Tina began, "can I think about it for a week? I have to talk to my parents. I'm not sure that they would want me interrupting my education. I do want to be a professional photographer, and if you are for real, then this is a chance for me to begin that career. Can you call me back one week from today, please? Thank you."

Tina heard silence on the other side while Mick was thinking about it. Finally, he answered, "Absolutely. I will call you in a week. Take care, goodbye," Mick said hanging up before Tina could respond.

Tina closed her phone and slumped to the ground. 'What am I going to do?' she thought. 'If I go, I may never tell Kaoru my feelings, and he might fall in love with another girl. If I don't then I will miss the career chance of a lifetime. I am so lost.'

As she was sitting there, lost in thought, Kaoru approached and at down next to her, asking, "A penny for your thoughts, Tina?

Snapping out of her reverie, Tina laughed, "Oh, it's just you, Kaoru. I'm just thinking about Suzuki-senpai's suggestion for our photo club retreat. Can you believe that he actually thinks that anyone would want to go to a train museum for more than an hour?"

Kaoru smiled and replied, "It's better than Satou-senpai wanting to spend the retreat in Akihabara taking pictures of cosplay idols."

Tina smiled warmly for a moment, thinking 'I can't leave him. My career can wait. He's worth it.' As if this was what she was considering, she suggested, "Why don't we go to the ocean. Suzuki-senpai can take all the pictures he wants of the trains going there and Satou-senpai can take pictures of the girls in bikinis. It's a win-win!"

"That's a good idea, Tina," Kaoru said with more enthusiasm than she had seen in the time that she had known him.

Her heart melted again and she was sure that she couldn't leave him. Tina Foster was not going to run any more; she was ready to take a chance. Grabbing Kaoru's hand, she laughed, "Let's go tell them!"

**A/N**: I am going to continue this after I finish my Kimi no Iru Machi story. I just wanted to see what everyone thinks. Can I really let Tina get Kaoru or does Aoi ultimately get him anyway? Review and tell me…To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2: You Make Me Want to be Brave

**A/N**: I hadn't intended to update this story so soon, but I'm stuck with my other story, and I haven't written anything in days. Anyway, here is chapter 2, and yes, it is long. Sorry! Please enjoy and shoot me a review!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ai Yori Aoshi or any of the characters, but I like to play with their lives!

Taking a Chance

Chapter 2: You Make Me Want to Be Brave*

Sitting on the train on the way to the Meiritsu Photo Club summer camp at Atami, Tina Foster turned on her mp3 player to drown out Suzuki-senpai's argument with Satou-senpai over the merits of trains as the best photo subject. Satou-senpai countered that cosplay idols were superior while her crush, Hanabishi Kaoru was dozing off by himself. She pressed shuffle. There really wasn't anything in particular that she wanted to listen to; she just was tired of her senpais' debate. Tina's taste in music ranged from J-Pop/J-Rock to American Contemporary Christian music, so anything could come up. She smiled at the irony of the first song that played. It was "Brave" by Nicole Nordeman, a popular Christian artist when she was in Texas. As she listened to the song, she thought that the lyrics matched her situation perfect. It was song about God giving Nicole the courage live in love and truth, but the chorus especially touched her. She started singing with it:

So long status quo  
I think I just let go  
You make me want to be brave  
The way it always was  
Is no longer good enough  
You make me want to be brave  
Brave, brave (Nicole Nordeman, 2005)

Tina looked over at Kaoru and thought, 'It isn't good enough to leave things as they are. I have to confess, or I'll never be more than a friend. If I get to be alone with him today, I'll go for it. Thanks Nicole!' She clenched her fists and said, "Yosh! Tina, fight-o!" This earned her puzzled looks from everyone on the train, but Kaoru, who was still sleeping.

They arrived at the beach a short while later, and Tina was ordered to wake Kaoru. With a mischievous grin, she crept silently over to Kaoru's seat and sat on his lap. When he didn't stir, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek, "Wake up, Lil' Kaoru," she purred in her broken English (Hard to believe she's an American. LOL!). Kaoru woke with a start, finding himself staring into Tina's blue eyes. They both blushed a deep red, and the blonde American quickly jumped off his lap, "C'mon, Kaoru, we're here already. Let's go have fun!"

"Wait, Tina," Kaoru sputtered. "Did you just kiss me? And what were you doing on my lap?"

Tina laughed, "Let's hurry so you can see my sexy body in a bikini. It's guaranteed to give you a nosebleed."

"Hai, hai," Kaoru responded tiredly, which caused Tina to pout. He smiled, "Let's go have some fun!"

Taking Kaoru's arm, they disembarked from the train and ran to the changing room. Tina's nerves were shot and her heart was pounding. 'I can't keep doing that; my heart can't take it. The old me dies today. I will be brave.' Adjusting her bikini, she looked in the mirror. Seeing that her red bikini looked incredible when matched to her pale skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes, she said aloud, "Alright, Tina, time to get your man!"

She left the changing room on mission. First, she would find Kaoru. Second, they would play in the ocean, and then when the senpai were distracted, she would take him to a secluded spot where she would confess. There was a lot that could go wrong. Everything needed to be done in order. 'Just wait Hanabishi Kaoru; I will give a reason to be happy. I'm going to be brave"

After about an hour in the ocean, Kaoru asked, "Hey Tina, are you thirsty?" She nodded, and he suggested, "Let's go get something." Tina was too nervous to do anything but nod.

They bought two bottles of Oolong tea, and were walking back when Tina asked, "Ne, Kaoru, there's a place that I want to see. Can you come with me?"

Kaoru looked puzzled a moment, and shrugged, "Sure."

Tina led him up to a promontory overlooked the sea. She ran out close to the edge and looked at Kaoru, who had an indecipherable look on his face. 'No time to back now. Go for it, Me!' Blushing crimson, the blonde took a big breath. "Kaoru, I have something that I need to tell you, and I'm not sure how you will take it. I received a job offer to shoot a travel brochure." She paused.

"Really Tina, that's awesome. Will you have to travel anywhere exciting?" Kaoru asked.

Heart pounding, Tina answered, "I would go around the world, and it would take me a year to do it." She noticed that Kaoru looked a little sad at her words. She took another cleansing breath, "I'm not going even though it is a great opportunity."

Kaoru looked surprised. "Why not?" He asked. "It would really give you a head start as a professional photographer."

Starting to cry, Tina ran to her beloved and hugged him tightly. "I'm not going because I don't want to be separated from the man I love. I can't lie to myself anymore. I am in love with you Kaoru. I want to be by your side always."

Tina could feel Kaoru's heart beat rapidly as she hugged him. He pushed her away gently and looked into her eyes. "Is this true? This better not be one of your jokes, Tina, or I will never forgive you."

She managed a wan smile, "I have never been more serious in my life. I really do love you, Kaoru. I really want to be your girlfriend."

Kaoru fidgeted, looked at his feet, and Tina began to cry harder, fearing that she was about to be rejected. He cleared his throat. "Are you sure?" He asked and she nodded. "Well, if you really are okay with someone like me, then I'll go out with you, Tina."

Tina sank to her knees, hardly believing that her confession had been accepted. Kaoru stood her up and smiled. She grabbed his hand, holding it to her face, "I'm so happy. Thank you for accepting me, Kaoru."

"Same to you, Tina-chan. You are the first person to care for me since my mom died. I wouldn't be here if not for you. I like you a lot, and I'm happy that you are my first ever girlfriend."

Tina laughed, "You are my first boyfriend too! Let's get along even better from now on." Kaoru nodded, and holding on to his hand, she shouted, "Let's go play some more!"

Kaoru chuckled, "Okay, lead on Tina-chan!" They ran down to the beach and spent the rest of the afternoon never more than three feet apart.

On the way back to Tokyo, Tina rested her head on Kaoru's chest, and dozed with a happy smile on her face, eliciting amused smirks from both senpai.

Meanwhile, in Kaoru's apartment, the phone rang until the answering machine picked up. A man was recorded saying, "Kaoru-obocchama, Genichirou-sama needs to you to call him as soon as possible. Bocchama, Danna-sama is quite ill. He is willing to forgive everything if you return." Click!

**A/N**: Yeah, maybe I let them get together early, but they aren't out of the woods yet. There will be two girls from Kaoru's past that will show up soon. I thought that the song fit Tina perfectly, so I used it. Please let me know if you like this or not.

**Terms**: Obocchama/Bocchama - Young Master. Danna-sama - Husband, or in this case, Master (like of a household or wealthy family). Atami - Beach resort area in Shizuoka Prefecture popular with young people.

To be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3: Complications

**A/N**: Thanks to Wolfissac for reviewing! I actually have more ideas for this story than my Kimi no Iru Machi story. Anyway, this chapter should be fun now that I'm in the AU realm with Tina confessing to Kaoru and Kaoru accepting. Please enjoy and REVIEW! Thanks!

**Disclaimer**: Ai Yori Aoshi is the intellectual property of Fumizuki Kou-sensei, and I hope that my little tale is taken in the spirit of admiration that I have for him.

Taking a Chance

Chapter 3: Complications

Kaoru – after the beach trip

After spending several minutes awkwardly saying goodbye to his senpais and his new girlfriend, Hanabishi Kaoru made his way into his second floor apartment. He looked around the room for what had to have been the one hundredth time and noted to himself how the room was as nondescript as he felt he was after he left the Hanabishi.

Life in the Hanabishi compound was one of rigid discipline, enforced harshly. The littlest of offenses would earn Kaoru a thrashing. 'Oh, how that evil old man love to beat me,' Kaoru thought bitterly. He felt himself going back down to that place of despair, his home since the death of his mother when he was a child. The sense of worthlessness continued to engulf him until the telephone interrupted the descent into his private hell.

He jumped up to answer the phone, "Hello, Hanabishi residence." He heard a slight pause and then he heard Tina reply. "Um, Kaoru," she began tentatively, "are you busy right now?" Kaoru smiled, "No Tina-chan, not at the moment. I was just thinking about what kind of cup noodles that I was going to eat for dinner. I need to be at my part-time job at 7." Kaoru worked as a waiter in a little bar in the neighborhood. It didn't pay a lot, but it helped pay for his apartment and for food. His mother's life insurance settlement helped with the rest. "Is there anything wrong, Tina-chan?"

Tina responded, "No, I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't dreaming this afternoon. You really are my boyfriend, right?" Kaoru laughed, "Of course, I am, Tina-chan, don't be silly."

"I can't help it," Tina huffed. "I can't believe that something so great would happen to me. I've never been in this situation before, and I'm a little scared." Kaoru could hear the blonde start to cry. "Damn it, why have I become such a crybaby in the last few days?"

Kaoru laughed, "I don't mind you being that way, it's so cute." He paused and then asked, "Ne, Tina-chan, do you have some time to meet me tonight? I get off work at 11 and I thought that maybe we could get some coffee until it's time for the last train. I just realized that I really want to see you. I work at the YA bar in Izumigaoka. It's right next to the station." He paused. 'Oops,' he thought, 'I should wait for her to respond.'

Tina laughed, and in English said, "Whoa, Pardner!" They both laughed. After their giggles subsided, Tina responded, "Sure, I'd like to meet you tonight. I'll be there around 10, is that okay?"

Kaoru answered, "That's perfect. Maybe I can get off early. I gotta go, my water's hot and I'm a little hungry. I'll see you in a bit." Tina replied, "Okay, see you in a bit." After he hung up, Kaoru noticed that the light on the answering machine was blinking. As he pressed the button, he had the feeling that it wasn't going to be good news. He went into the kitchen to prepare his dinner as the machine played. The first message was from Satou-senpai, reminding him about the meeting this morning. The second message stopped him cold.

"Kaoru-obocchama, Genichirou-sama needs to you to call him as soon as possible. Bocchama, Danna-sama is quite ill. He is willing to forgive everything if you return." Kaoru swore, "There's no way in hell that I am calling that old monster." He ate his cup noodles and went to work, looking forward to seeing Tina later.

Tina – after the beach trip

Tina Foster wasn't sure how she made it back to her apartment that afternoon. She had confessed to Kaoru and he had accepted. She was so happy that she couldn't stand it. While the blue-eyed American usually had a smile on her face, it was never with the joy that she felt at that moment.

She looked around her apartment for what had to have been the one hundredth time, and she noted that it matched who she was perfectly, a chaotic mix of Japanese and American pop culture. She had a HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR poster next to her Carrie Underwood poster. On her bookshelf were books in English and Japanese. Her movie collection was an even mix of Japanese and American movies. Seeing this, she started to go back to that lonely place in which she felt that she really didn't belong here or in the United States.

Tina opened her cell phone, a present from her parents that insured that she would call them at least once a week, and was about to call Kaoru when it rang. She looked at the caller ID, it was her mother. "Hi Mom, I was going to call you tomorrow. Isn't it really early in the morning there?" She asked noticing that it was about 6 PM Tokyo time, so it had to be to about 3:00 AM in Houston, where her parents lived, a 15 hour time difference.

Her mom replied, "It is, but I wanted to catch you before I went to bed." She paused and then asked, "Do you remember a man named Mick Rivers? He is a customer of your father's company. He called us to discuss the offer that he made to you."

Tina tried to be noncommittal, "So what did you say? I asked him for some time to think about it." Her mother, noticing the edge in Tina's voice, asked, "Is there anything wrong, Tina?" She waited for Tina to answer and continued, "Your father and I told Mr. Rivers that it was your decision. He agreed and said that your choice would not affect their business relationship."

"That's good," Tina sighed in relief. "I'm not sure that I want to take a year off from my studies after I just started. Besides, I want to stay in Japan for a while." Her mother chuckled, "I wonder, does your reluctance has anything to do with Hanabishi Kaoru?" Tina sputtered, "What do you mean, Mom? Kaoru has nothing to do with this."

This caused Tina's mother to laugh even louder. "So it's Kaoru with no honorific, huh? I guess that I got it in one try." Tina continued to sputter, but her mother cut her off, suddenly serious, "Tina, I am telling you this as a woman and not as your mother. Do not give up on your ambitions and dreams for a man. You will regret it later. If you want to start your career now, then do it. If Hanabishi-san makes you choose between him and your dreams, then he isn't worth it. Your father understood that I wanted to teach more than anything, and he never made me choose, even when you were born. I hope Hanabishi-san is like your father."

Blushing furiously, though her mother couldn't see it, Tina retorted, "Mom, we just started going out today. We are no where near thinking about marriage yet. Besides, Kaoru has always supported my ideas."

"I hope that you'll forgive me, but I have to say bullshit to that, Tina," Mom argued. "You have been talking about that Hanabishi boy for so long that I knew that you were in love with him for at least two months now. If you have been thinking about him that long, I'm sure that you've thought at least once or twice about marrying him." She paused, "I have no intention of arguing with you about this. I just want you to think this through. Your dad and I love you and we trust you to do what you think is the best. Please call us this weekend, okay."

Tina sighed, "I love you too, Mom. I'll call you later, bye." Tina wanted to scream, but immediately doubts started to cloud her mind. Was confessing to Kaoru the right thing to do? Should she take the job and leave him for a year? She said to herself, "I need to talk to him before I drive myself crazy."

After talking to Kaoru, two things happened. The first was that she felt more sure that being with him was what she needed more than anything, and second, she was going to see him again tonight. She hummed happily to herself as she prepared her own dinner of cup noodles. She thought, 'Maybe I ought to check around to see if I can find a photographer's assistant job. It'll kill two birds with one stone. I'll get to learn from a real pro, plus I would be making money so I can eat better. I hate to cook though. Oh well'

Tina went through her clothes to pick the most flattering outfit and then took a quick shower. After drying off, she brushed her blonde hair and lightly put on makeup. She wanted Kaoru to think that she was pretty, not trashy. She brushed her teeth, checked her appearance one last time, and then departed for her first evening with Kaoru as his girlfriend.

Meanwhile, an aristocratic young woman was waiting in London's Heathrow Airport for her flight back to Japan. She noticed that her guardian wasn't with her, and called imperiously, "Saionji, where are you?" He appeared suddenly at her elbow, "What do you need Ojou-sama?" Impatiently, she asked, "Can you ask the airline to let me board? I don't want to wait one moment longer to see Hanabishi-sama!"

To be continued…

**A/N**: Wow, was this a long chapter! I experimented with showing half of the chapter from Kaoru's perspective. I hope that it worked. Even though I did that, this is still Tina's story. Please review and let me know what you all thought.

Ojou-sama: a title of respect generally reserved for young women of wealth.


	4. Chapter 4: At YA Bar

**A/N**: I'm back sooner than I expected with chapter 4. Thanks to pak40 for your kind words. It makes it so much easier to write when you know that someone is enjoying it. Just a reminder, Tina is a little OOC, but hopefully not terribly so. Please enjoy! Oh yeah, if you like or dislike the story, let me know, okay? Thanks!

**Disclaimer**: Ai Yori Aoshi may be one of my all-time favorite series, but I didn't create it, Fumizuki Kou-sensei did. This means he owns the characters; I am just placing them in uncomfortable positions.

Taking a Chance

Chapter 4: At YA Bar

Tina Foster looked at her watch as she walked through the train station. It was 10:00. She was really early. She sighed, 'I guess that I got too excited. Oh well, I can watch him work. I'll bet that he looks cool in his uniform.' She smiled as she approached the bar where Kaoru was working.

YA Bar was a somewhat nondescript establishment, serving as Izumigaoka's most convenient watering hole for those who had a rough day running the corporate rat race. On any given week night, it would filled to capacity with salarymen and office ladies (OLs) trying to forget about the day that they had by drinking alcohol and flirting with each other. It was acknowledged with a wink and a nod that most of the men were married, but real affairs were relatively rare.

Tina walked into the bar, and every eye was soon trained on her. She was obviously a gaijin (foreigner) with a Western face, blonde hair, and blue eyes. She was rushed by drunken salarymen, trying to get her to drink with them. "Say, Ojou-chan (young lady), wanna drink with me?" slurred one particularly intoxicated salaryman. Tina recoiled and as he moved closer, she was assaulted with his flammable sake-breath. "C'mon Baby, don't be a stuck-up gaijin bitch. Play with me!"

She didn't see Kaoru anywhere, and although she didn't want to cause a commotion; there was only one way to deal with him. Tina waited for him to move closer as she prepared her knee to do her talking for her. However, just as she about to discourage the amorous salaryman, she saw him drop to his knees, clutching his head. Kaoru stood over him, brandishing a tray. "Pardon me, Ichimaru-san, but I think that it is time for you to head home. I am sure that your wife is quite worried about you by now."

Ichimaru blinked a couple of times, trying to register what was said to him, and then grinned, "My wife's gonna kill me! Thanks, Kaoru-kun, for reminding me! Oi Tanaka, Yanagi," he called to his friends, "we'd better get home or we are going to be in big trouble with our wives." They chuckled drunkenly and stumbled out into the street. Kaoru sighed, "Are you okay, Tina-chan?"

Tina smiled, thinking, 'He really does look cool in his uniform.' She grabbed his hand and gave him a glance that caused his heart to beat rapidly. "I'm okay. I was about to really hurt him, but fortunately for me and for what's his name, a knight in shining armor rescued me. Kaoru chuckled. "Ichimaru-san isn't a bad sort. He just gets over-friendly when he's had too much to drink. He and his friends drank about 4 bottles of sake tonight, and I was about to send them home anyway. Sorry about that, Tina-chan."

Suddenly, Tina really wanted to kiss him, but the thought embarrassed her, and as she recovered her composure enough to look at him, the bar's owner, Fumizuki-san, called to him, "Hanabishi-kun, why don't you buy your girlfriend a drink and then get your sorry ass back to work. Flirt on yer own time, kiddo!" He was rewarded by the embarrassed blushes on both Kaoru and Tina's faces. He laughed. "Oh ho, so she is yer girlfriend, Hanabishi? Way to go, brat, scorin' an American beauty like that. I didn't know that you had it in ya. I'm so jealous!"

Immediately, a tray flew through the air hitting him in the head. Following her throw, an enraged woman yelled, "What was that, Dear? So you are jealous of Kaoru-kun's American girlfriend?"

Kaoru moved to intercept the owner's wife. "Now, now, Fumizuki-san, I don't think that the Master meant that he was dissatisfied with you. He was just congratulating me on finding a girlfriend. Isn't that right, Master?"

Fumizuki struggled to his feet, walked over to his wife, and embraced her. From the blush that stained her cheeks, he must have said something to her as well, but no one could hear it. Looking up from his wife, the owner said, "Hey Hanabishi, here's 10,000 yen (about $120 US). Why don't ya take yer young lady somewhere nice?" Kaoru started, "Um Master, that's a lot of money, and what about the rest of my shift?"

The Master laughed, "Take the rest of the night off, and look at this as bonus for thinkin' quickly on yer feet. Besides, it's not fair that I'm the only one gettin' laid tonight." Kaoru and Tina both flushed with embarrassment and sputtered, inspiring both Fumizukis to laugh at them.

"I see what you mean, dear, I want to be young and in love again," Mrs. Fumizuki chuckled. "Hurry, Kaoru-kun, because the sooner you leave, the sooner that I can lug this perverted lump upstairs and well, you know."

As the Fumizukis went back into the kitchen, Kaoru looked at Tina and smiled, "Well, I guess we should be going. Don't worry; I was planning to take you out for coffee, not to a love hotel. I've got to change. I'll right back," he said as he reached over to squeeze he hand gently.

As he was walking to the back, Tina thoughts swirled rapidly, 'I'm glad that he didn't want to go to a love hotel. I love him, but I'm not ready for that, yet. Although, if it is with him, it might be okay to do that. I hope that he is being patient because he cares, not because he really isn't attracted to me. Stop driving yourself crazy, Tina, believe in him.'

Kaoru returned to the bar area, unaware of Tina's internal battle. He reached for her hand, asking, "Is there anyplace that you would like to go, Tina-chan?" A mischievous look came across the American girl's face, and she replied, "How about we go to a karaoke box? We can sing our brains out, drink some booze, and be alone together. Or are you scared to be alone with me?"

Kaoru started to laugh, but something in her eyes stopped him. Still holding her hand, he pulled her toward him in a gentle hug. Tina shivered as his breath tickled her ears. He whispered, "The only reason that I might be scared to be alone with you is that I might not be able to keep from kissing you and wanting to do more than that. Do you realize how cute you are, Tina-chan? I was so surprised when you confessed to me because I didn't that it was possible that a beautiful girl like you would want to be anything more than friends with a loser like me. I want to treasure you, Tina-chan, because I really like you. Don't ever doubt that and know that if I wasn't a gentleman that I would love nothing more than to make love to you."

Tina started to cry, "I'm so happy that you actually like me, Kaoru, I was so worried that you just agreed to go with me out of pity. I love you so much! So never let me go," she paused and then grinned, asking, "Love is so embarrassing, isn't it?" Kaoru laughed in a low voice, "It sure is. My face was on fire when I told you my feelings. It probably still is." They both laughed and started walking to the station.

In that moment at Narita airport, an Air Japan flight from London landed safely, and the first person to disembark was fifteen year old, Miyuki Mayu, followed by her guardian/bodyguard, Saionji Ruka. "Saionji, where is the car?" Mayu demanded in English. "I cannot stand being around such inelegant, unintelligent clods like these any longer than necessary."

Mayu was the only daughter and heir of the Miyuki family, which owned one of the largest conglomerates in Japan. Miyuki Trading dated back to the Meiji Restoration(1868-1912) and started as a dry goods store, growing to dwarf all other companies except for the Hanabishi and Sakuraba conglomerates. She was a lonely girl with her bodyguard, Saionji, being the only consistent presence in her life. Her parents were out of Japan as much as they were in it. People who passed by the impatient heiress didn't see that. What they saw was a richly dressed, petite, lovely young woman with shimmering black hair. She wasn't as breathtaking as 15 as she would be at 25, but the promise of great beauty was evident in her.

Saionji walked up beside her, "Ojou-sama, the car has arrived. Your parents would like you to dine with them tomorrow, but for tonight, our instructions are to go back to the mansion."

Mayu snorted contemptuously, "I guess that it was too much to expect my parents to come and meet me. I should be grateful that they remember that I am alive at all!" She paused and then continued, "Saionji, tomorrow I would like you to contact the Hanabishi to arrange for me to meet Hanabishi-sama as soon as it is possible. Hanabishi-sama is the only worthwhile person in this benighted country." Without waiting for his response, Mayu walked out of the airport into the waiting limousine. She sighed, "Hanabishi-sama…"

To be continued…

**A/N**: The purpose for introducing Mayu at this point in the chapter instead of waiting until the next is that I want to spend 90% of the next chapter on Tina and Kaoru's date. Yes, Mayu is going to be an important part of the story. There will be at least one more girl vying for Kaoru's heart. It's Ai Yori Aoshi, what do you expect? Poor Tina has some tough days ahead of her, LOL! I hope that you enjoyed the fluff because there is more to come! Don't forget to review. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5: First Date! First?

**A/N**: No Mayu in this chapter. She returns in earnest next chapter. This is all about Kaoru and Tina. Fluff guaranteed!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ai Yori Aoshi. I am merely playing with Fumizuki-sensei's characters. I'll put them back in the toy box when I'm finished with them.

Taking a Chance

Chapter 5: First Date/First?

Riding on the empty train into the University District, Tina was happily holding hands with Kaoru. She was so glad that she gotten the guts to confess to him. Looking at him, his brown hair was getting almost long enough to be in his eyes. 'It is definitely time for a hair cut,' Tina noted to herself. He was lost in thought, staring straight ahead, giving Tina an excellent opportunity to be lost in his deep brown eyes. There was a softness to them that wasn't present anywhere else on him. Kaoru was no muscle man, but he was no weakling either. She knew this from feeling his strong arms around her earlier that evening. She shivered at the pleasant memory, prompting Kaoru to remove his jacket and place it over her shoulders. He smiled, "This should keep you warm, Tina-chan."

Although she wasn't cold, she appreciated the gesture. She leaned into Kaoru's shoulder with what almost sounded like a purr. Kaoru chuckled and moved his arm from his lap to around her shoulders. "I wondered when you would get the hint, Baka (dummy)," Tina said with what could be interpreted as a seductive voice, causing Kaoru to blush and to shift his legs. 'He is so cute right now,' she thought. 'Should I flirt with him some more? Of course, I should.' With a devilish look dancing in her eyes, Tina placed her hand on Kaoru's thigh, which made him stir uncomfortably.

She decided to move her hand towards his knee, but realized that they were no longer alone; an elderly woman in a kimono had seated herself across from them and was watching their interchange. The old woman laughed, "How nice to be young and in love. You should be gentle with the young man. He looks like he's about to get a nosebleed." As the old woman cackled in her amusement, Tina moved her hand back to her own lap and turned as red as a tomato. This made the older woman laugh louder. "For your flashy western looks, you act like a normal Japanese girl, don't you?" She asked.

Seeing Tina's distress, Kaoru addressed the other passenger, "Oba-san*, I am sorry if my friend and I disturbed your ride. We apologize if our behavior was unseemly." The elderly woman smiled, "No offence taken young man. It makes me happy to see a young couple flirting. It brings back good memories of when I was dating my husband. He has passed on, but the feelings are still right here." She patted the area above her heart. "You have lovely manners, young man, like a real obocchama. You were raised well unlike so many of the rude, unsightly brats that this country is cursed with."

As the old woman continued to rant about the failings of the youth of Japan, Tina noticed that Kaoru had tensed when he was called "Obocchama." She wondered if there was anything wrong and looked into his eyes worriedly. Kaoru saw her concern and hugged her tightly to his side. Fortunately for our heroes, they reached their station and were able to get off of the train and make their way towards the campus. "C'mon, Kaoru, let's find a good place to sing! Preferably one that has alcohol!" Tina said enthusiastically while pulling his arm.

They found a nice karaoke box that served alcohol. Kaoru paid for one hour and the attendant escorted them to their room. The room that Tina and Kaoru were led to was very small with a bench along one wall and a nice LCD screen on the other with a table underneath it. On the table was a book with the list of songs, a remote to order them, two microphones, and a tambourine. Kaoru used the phone next to the door to order two beers, and Tina started singing some loud nonsensical rock song, which made Kaoru laugh. After the beer arrived, Tina drank while Kaoru sang "Ready, Steady, Go" by L'arc en Ciel. He had a nice voice, but he didn't sound anywhere near like HYDE, L'arc en Ciel's lead singer, inspiring Tina to laugh.

Her turn again, Tina looked through the book, and found the one song that she had to thank for her happiness, "Brave" by Nicole Nordeman. That there was an American Contemporary Christian song in the book puzzled her, but she was feeling a slight buzz from the beer and she decided to give Kaoru a performance that he would never forget. Kaoru, remembering how badly she butchered her first song, had an amused look on his face as Tina stood to sing. By the first chorus, the look had changed from amusement to astonishment. Tina had put her heart into every word, and even though he understood only half of what she was singing, he clearly understood the feelings that were being expressed by Tina's surprisingly lovely singing voice.

By the end of the song, Tina and Kaoru were staring into each other's eyes with a new passion. Tina moved to the bench and as she reached for her beer, Kaoru grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest, above his heart. It was beating rapidly, Tina observed and she marveled at how quickly the mood had gone from fun to seriously romantic in a matter of minutes.

Wordlessly, Kaoru pulled Tina into a tender embrace. Her breath caught and suddenly she was feeling very shy. Her heart was beating like it did when she swam for her high school in the States. Her face felt warm and her lips started to quiver. She knew that Kaoru was going to kiss her, and he was going to kiss her now. Her mind raced and she asked herself a flurry of questions. 'Is there anything in my teeth? Did the beer make my breath stink? Is this okay?' As he moved his face closer, she closed her eyes. Right at that moment, the phone on the wall rang. Kaoru jumped up nervously, cursing as he reached for the phone. He answered the phone, said "No" tersely, and hung up. He moved back over to Tina, who had downed the rest of her beer in one gulp. She chuckled nervously, "Quick hour, huh?"

Kaoru laughed, "Wasn't it? Shall I take you home?" Tina nodded and she grabbed her bag to leave. On the way to the station, Tina noticed that Kaoru was quiet and looked a bit disappointed. She grabbed his arm and asked, "What's wrong, Kaoru?"

Snapping out of his reverie, Kaoru looked at Tina gently and replied, "It's nothing, Tina-chan. I'm just mad at myself for rushing things. I want to take things slowly because you are my first girlfriend and I don't want to ruin things by getting overexcited and making you uncomfortable. I was about to kiss you on our first date. I'm so uncool."

Tina smiled, "I disagree. I think that you are really cool right now. If I had been uncomfortable with you kissing me, don't you think that I wouldn't have said something or pushed you away?" She took a breath and continued, "Yes, I was a little surprised and nervous, but I was really happy. I want my first kiss to be with you, Kaoru. I'm happy that you are being so considerate of me, but you should know me well enough by now to know that I will let you know when I'm upset," as she said this, Tina stood on her tiptoes and kissed Kaoru on the cheek. "Thank you for being you."

Thunderstruck, Kaoru hemmed and hawed the rest of the way to station while Tina teased him. When they arrived at her apartment, Tina couldn't resist one last tease, "Do you want to come in?" She was shocked when Kaoru nodded affirmatively. Now, she was caught. She had assumed that he would get embarrassed and decline, but he had unexpectedly accepted and Tina suddenly worried about the condition of her room.

Luckily, as she led Kaoru into her living room, it was neat and in order, which is more than she could say for her bedroom. She wasn't worried about that because there was no way that he was getting in THERE tonight. Nervous, she went into the kitchenette to make some tea while Kaoru looked around. "This place is so you, Tina-chan," he observed. "It's half-Japanese and half-American in equal measure. It's a nice room, Tina-chan." Noticing the nervous look on her face, he laughed, "I'm just paying you back for all your teasing on the way back here!" She growled and tackled him, "Kaoru, you Baka!"

They laughed and wrestled for several minutes until Kaoru, by virtue of his superior strength, had pinned Tina underneath him. It took them a few seconds to realize the position they were in and they jumped up quickly and chuckled nervously. Tina ran to the kitchen, "The tea is ready. Do you take anything in it, Kaoru?" A now under control Kaoru replied, "No, I think that additions take away from the flavor."

Tina pulled out a flask and poured a capful of an unknown liquor into her cup. Seeing his look of inquiry, Tina raised the flask and an evil look crossed her face, "It's rum," she lied. "I like a little in my tea before bedtime. Would you like a little, Kaoru?"

Puzzled by her expression, Kaoru hesitatingly answered, "Sure." Tina poured a capful into his cup and he took a sip. The flavor was strange, but it added to the warmth of the tea. Suddenly he felt really drunk and passed out. As he was fading, Kaoru heard Tina laugh. He woke up an hour later on Tina's sofa with a blanket over him and Tina staring at him from beside the couch sitting on a chair. She purred in English, "Good morning, Lil' Kaoru." And before he could reply, she leaned over and kissed him full on the lips. Kaoru wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss, and they continued until they needed to breathe.

Standing up, Tina smiled, "Good news and bad news, Lover. The bad news is that you missed the last train and I need to go to bed. The good news is that you can crash on my couch and I will try to make you breakfast when we get up."

Regaining his composure, Kaoru laughed, "Now who could resist an offer like that? I will take you up on your offer. I will be good and stay here on the couch." Stifling a yawn, Tina nodded, "Good night then, Kaoru." She began to head towards her bedroom when she stopped, turned around, ran back to the sofa, and jumped on Kaoru. "I love you, Hanabishi Kaoru!" She kissed him once again and with a mischievous expression said, "I changed my mind; I'm going to sleep on the sofa with you! You'll be a gentleman, right Kaoru?" Mutely, he nodded and she snuggled up to him and fell fast asleep. He chuckled quietly and with one last glance at his blonde girlfriend, drifted off to sleep himself.

To be continued…

**A/N**: Come on, you couldn't be disappointed that there were no lemons, were you? I'm not planning to have any lemons in this story, maybe a heavy make-out session or the lead-up to it, but this is an Ai Yori Aoshi story so I'm going to keep it clean. Sorry. Mayu enters the story for real next chapter. Wow, this was a long chapter! Thanks for reading. If you liked it or hated it, let me know. :)

*Oba-san: a respectful title for an older woman, related or not. Commonly used for aunts as well.


	6. Chapter 6: Debutante

**A/N**: Mayu joins the story in earnest. For the sharp eyed people out there, I do have Mayu coming back to Japan a year early, so that might mean that the other girl might soon show up. I may write a Taeko one-shot at some point. She is another girl that I think should have had more time with Kaoru. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that Aoi got him in the canon story. I'm just twisted that way. Enjoy and please review!

**Disclaimer**: Ai Yori Aoshi is the intellectual property of Fumizuki Kou-sensei. I am merely tormenting his characters.

Taking a Chance

Chapter 6: Debutante

It was the first day after the summer break, and Tina awoke early. She had plans to meet Kaoru at a family restaurant before class started. As she was brushing her shoulder-length blonde hair, she smiled at the memory of her first date with Kaoru. He had been such a gentleman. He didn't try anything while they slept on the couch. His embarrassment the next morning was adorable too. She touched her lips and blushed. I can't believe that I was so bold and kissed him…twice! She laughed to herself, "It must have been the alcohol. Oh well, maybe he'll kiss me first today!"

Preparations complete, she left her apartment full of energy. She arrived at the restaurant to see that Kaoru had gotten there first. "Cheh," she growled to herself. "I wanted to beat him here." He hadn't noticed her yet so Tina snuck around to the booth behind him and put her hands over his eyes. "Guess who?" she sang.

Kaoru chuckled, "Hmm, let me see. Midori-chan? No? Umm, could it be Sayuri-chan? Nope, I guess that it's got to be Tina-chan." He then turned around to see his girlfriend, who was not amused. "C'mon Tina-chan, I was just teasing. I'm sorry, Sweetheart."

At the endearment, Tina's irritation melted away. She sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "I know that I shouldn't be so insecure, but I feel like I am at a disadvantage because I'm not Japanese. My greatest fear that a Japanese girl will steal you from me."

Kaoru kissed her forehead, "You are my girlfriend, Tina-chan. You've got nothing to worry about. I'm no great prize anyway. I'm an average broke Japanese university student, nothing special." Tina tried to protest, but Kaoru continued, "Let's order so we aren't late to class."

They had a western-style breakfast: bacon, eggs, toast, and coffee. Because she had just gotten her allowance from her parents in the U.S., Tina insisted on paying, to Kaoru's chagrin and bruised masculine pride. She soothed him by grabbing his arm and giving him a look filled with love. When they arrived on campus, Kaoru and Tina noticed that a crowd had gathered. Knowing that they were barely on time, Tina pulled on Kaoru's hand. "Let's go, Kaoru. We'll hear what happened later!" As she was walking backwards, pulling Kaoru through the crowd, Tina tripped and fell on top of a petite girl. The girl took one look at Tina, and yelled in English, "Watch where you are going! What are you thinking here?"

Tina looked momentarily confused at hearing English directed at her by such a pretty Japanese girl. Tina stammered in Japanese, "I'm sorry that I tripped over you. Let me help you up," and as she put her hand to help the raven-haired girl, it was slapped away. "Don't touch me, you stupid American!"

"How did you know I was an American?" Tina snapped. "I apologized and tried to help you up. If you are going to be a stuck-up bitch, then I won't bother." As she turned to find Kaoru, she saw the girl stand and run past her, leaping at Kaoru. "Hanabishi-sama!"

Tina and Kaoru were shocked. Kaoru stammered, "Um, excuse me, but who are you?" Tina was furious, "What's going on Kaoru?" Kaoru was at a loss, "I don't know." Looking at Mayu, he said, "You are making me and my girlfriend uncomfortable. Could you please let go of me?"

Mayu looked upset and asked, "Don't you remember me, Hanabishi-sama? I'm Mayu, Miyuki Mayu! I've come back to Japan just to see you! This beastly commoner is your girlfriend? Someone of your quality should have a girlfriend that's well-bred like Mayu."

Kaoru looked confused, and then remembered, "Oh Mayu-chan? I remember. The last time I saw you was at your birthday party six years ago. You must be 14 now, aren't you?"

Indignant, she retorted, "Mayu is 15, and a senior in high school. Mayu will be able to marry my beloved Hanabishi-sama on my next birthday. So dump that American, and be with me." At Mayu's words, Tina collapsed. Her nightmare was coming true. A Japanese girl was trying to take Kaoru from her! She started crying, but Kaoru picked her up and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry. I'm not going to break up with you." To Mayu, he said, "That's not very nice, Mayu-chan. Please don't say things like that. I know that you are a better person than that."

Mayu sniffed, "You are right, Hanabishi-sama. Mayu said too much and I apologize for being rude. Mayu was just shocked that Hanabishi-sama had a girlfriend. Mayu won't say anything like that again."

Kaoru smiled, "Tina-chan, this is Miyuki Mayu. She has been a friend of mine for years. She's kind of like a younger sister to me. Mayu-chan, this is my girlfriend, Tina Foster. We are both second year students at this university." The girls shook hands and Kaoru, oblivious to the rising tension in the air, thought that it was over. "Sorry, Mayu-chan, we have to go because we are going to be late for class. We'll have to get together soon. Do you have a cell phone?" She nodded and pulled it from her pocket. They exchanged numbers, to Tina's irritation, but immediately afterward, Kaoru grabbed Tina's hand.

As Kaoru and Tina walked away hand in hand, Mayu yelled, "Saionji! Get over here now. Mayu is leaving!" Saionji opened the door of the Mercedes limousine for her and took his place behind the wheel. Once back at the mansion, she sat down at her desk with Saionji standing behind her. Her fists slammed the desk. "Find me everything that you can on that filthy American. Her name is Tina Foster. Mayu has been waiting for years to be with Hanabishi-sama, and she is not about to let some big-boobed American bimbo have him."

Saionji bowed, "As you wish, Ojou-sama. Oh, I have the file on Hanabishi Kaoru that you requested. He apparently fell out with his grandfather and ran away from the Hanabishi compound two years ago. He has been supporting himself with his inheritance from his deceased mother, Honjou Kumi, and by working part-time jobs. He lives in a small apartment in Izumigaoka. He is a business major and his grades at Meiritsu University are outstanding. In fact, he is number 2 in his class. This has earned him academic scholarships that have defrayed his school expenses. Despite his issues with the Hanabishi, Kaoru-sama is an excellent young man, fully worthy to marry the Miyuki heir. Danna-sama and Oku-sama agreed with my assessment when I presented this information to them. They have given you permission to marry him and they will leave the company in both your hands at the proper time."

Mayu smiled, "Mayu knew that Hanabishi-sama was wonderful. I just have to defeat that American, and Mayu's love will come true! Mayu swears that she will fight fair, Tina Foster, but she will fight for Hanabishi-sama with everything Mayu has!"

Meanwhile, in class, Kaoru noticed that Tina was looking down, so he wrote her a note.

_Tina-chan, I know that the incident this morning with Mayu-chan has you down. I wanted you to know that I want to be with you, and I know that I need to make my feelings clear. I am falling for you, slowly but surely. The only thing that is keeping me from falling head over heels for you is my own fear of being hurt. I lost my mother when I was really young, and since then I have been scared to feel that pain again. That doesn't mean that I will run from you. It means that I love you enough that it scares me. Believe in me and stay by my side because you are the only one in my heart._

_Kaoru_

After he finished, he passed the note to Tina and then directed his attention to the professor. Tina was apprehensive as she opened it, but by the time she was finished, she had tears in her eyes. She stood up, grabbed Kaoru's hand, and pulled him out of the classroom. The professor yelled, "Hanabishi! Foster, where the hell are you going?" Tina ignored him and continued pulling Kaoru through the campus. Eventually, they arrived at the photo club room. She pulled him into the room, locked the door, grabbed his shirt, and kissed him, hard. "Damn you, Hanabishi Kaoru, you aren't fair! You keep making me love you more than I thought was possible. You have just ensured that you will never get rid of me!" She laughed. Kaoru wiped her tears and lifted her chin. "Yeah, I'm a real bastard, huh?" He leaned down and kissed her gently.

As they kissed, his arms circled her waist, pulling her closer. Tina moaned softly and startled Kaoru. He broke the kiss. "Um, maybe we should get back to class," he murmured. Tina sighed, "Yeah, but don't think that I am done with you yet, Kaoru. I want at least three more kisses before today is over, or I'm going to go to your apartment and attack you!" Kaoru laughed, "Maybe I should take my chances and leave my door unlocked." Tina punched him gently and they walked back to class laughing.

In a mansion near Kyoto, a certain businessman was speaking to his female subordinate, "Kagurazaki-kun, I need a favor from you. I need you to keep my daughter from going to Tokyo to look for the Hanabishi boy. I know that she was heartbroken when the Hanabishi ended the betrothal, but he is no longer a candidate for her hand. When he ran from the Hanabishi, he threw her away as well. I am working to put an omiai together for her. You will help her forget, right Kagurazaki-kun?"

Kagurazaki Miyabi nodded, "Yes, Danna-sama. I will watch Ojou-sama like a hawk. You can count on me. I will make sure that she stays away from Hanabishi Kaoru!"

To be continued…

**A/N**: Yeah, it is obvious who the next girl is going to be. She will show up herself soon, but Tina and Kaoru still have Mayu to deal with. Yes, I stole the title for this chapter from the chapter and episode title in which Mayu was for reading and let me know what you thought.

Oku-sama: A very respectful way to say wife, generally used in the same sense as Danna-sama (master); literally, Mistress

Omiai: an arranged marriage interview


	7. Chapter 7: Mayu's Plan

**A/N**: Sorry about the delay. I've had some stuff to deal with this week. There are no "bad guys" in this story. I'm trying to maintain the spirit of the original, so there will be rivals, but they won't be totally evil. With that said, enjoy! Let me know how I did afterward, okay?

**Disclaimer**: The author claims no ownership of anything related to Fumizuki Kou's Ai Yori Aoshi except the scenario presented here.

Taking a Chance

Chapter 7: Mayu's Plan

Miyuki Mayu was returning home from a day of shopping in Tokyo to discover that her parents' limousine was parked in front of the Miyuki mansion. In the past, she would have been so happy that her parents were home that she would run into the house and jump into their arms. But years of missed birthdays, piano recitals, and exile in England had worn away any enthusiasm that Mayu might have had for her parents' homecoming. Thinking about these things, she realized that she was no longer a child.

'Knowing this won't help me get Hanabishi-sama back from that American beast woman though,' she thought. 'Mayu needs a plan to show him that she's a woman worthy of the wonderful man that he has become. How will Mayu do this?' She sighed and walked into the mansion, prepared to be smothered by her parents.

Miyuki Masaharu, Mayu's father, was the CEO of Miyuki Trading. He had inherited the position from his father just after Mayu was born. He was 46, aggressive, and handsome. His only failing in his eyes was that his hair was thinning. He believed that it might make him look less powerful. Mayu's breathtakingly beautiful mother, Emiko, had been a model before she married into the Miyuki family. She was a 36 year old fashion designer whose clothing was always praised by critics and extremely profitable for Miyuki Trading. They traveled the world often, trying to gain new accounts and open markets for their products. They knew that they left their daughter alone too much, but felt that it couldn't be helped because they were building her future.

A maid was ready at the door to escort Mayu into her parents' sitting room. When they arrived, she paused, took a deep breath, and entered with a smile. "Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, welcome home!"

Her parents smiled back, "Wow, Mayu-chan, you have become quite a lady since we last saw you!" Masaharu exclaimed. "Who would have thought that you would have grown so lovely in just six months?" Mayu smiled, but inside she was seething, 'Who would be so happy at not seeing their child for six months? What kind of selfish people was I born to?'

Emiko noticed that something wasn't quite right with her daughter. She asked, "Have you met with Hanabishi Kaoru? We received Saionji's report and think that he would be an excellent husband for you, even if he doesn't return to the Hanabishi clan. In fact, it's better if he doesn't because I don't like how they do business."

Masaharu agreed, "The Hanabishis are known for double-dealing and unscrupulous behavior. It's better for the young man to continue on his current course and join Miyuki Trading after he earns his MBA as your husband and he will be co-heir with you."

Mayu blushed, "That is my hope and dream as well, Otou-sama, but Mayu did not count on Hanabishi-sama finding a girlfriend his own age. Mayu needs your help to defeat the American that has latched on to him."

Masaharu nodded, "I know about Tina Foster, Mayu-chan. I do business with her father. She is more respectable than you think. She is an heiress in her own right. Her father is a good man, if a little too enthusiastic about things. We will have to do this so as not to injure the business relationship with Foster-san."

At this his daughter exploded, "Why is it always business with you, Otou-sama? Mayu loves Hanabishi-sama, and she will do anything to steal his love. Why are you so worried about some American client? You have thousands more around the world. Why does one matter more than your daughter's happiness?"

Emiko intervened immediately, "Mayu-chan, do not be disrespectful to your father!" She explained. "The Foster contract is the largest one that we have in the United States. It is not one that we can do without because it allows our products to be sold in 450 American department stores. You need to calm down and listen to what your father is saying. We will help, but we must be subtle."

Mayu thought a moment and remembering the dossier that she had requested Saionji retrieve, she said, "Mayu has a plan. I found out that Tina Foster is an aspiring photographer. Maybe Otou-sama can have someone give her a job that gets her out of Tokyo for two or three days, and then Mayu can take Hanabishi-sama to our villa in Kyushu in order to show him that Mayu is no longer a little girl."

Emiko smiled, "That sounds like an excellent plan. I have just one question, Mayu-chan, how do you plan to show him that you are a woman? Are you planning to disgrace yourself? Because if that's your plan, then we won't help. You can't use sex to win a man; it cheapens you."

Mayu looked shocked and stuttered, "S-s-s-sex? Mayu never had any intentions to do that with Hanabishi-sama until we are married! Mayu is a lady. I was planning on showing him how grown-up and womanly Mayu has become. I believe that if he can see how beautiful and how wifely Mayu can be that he will reject that trashy American and marry Mayu!" Her parents agreed and left the room to set it in motion. Mayu smiled, 'Just you wait, Beast Woman, Hanabishi-sama will be Mayu's husband!'

At that same moment, Tina felt a chill run up her spine. 'I wonder what that spoiled little princess is up to now.' She sighed and thought to herself, 'Why don't Kaoru and I get out of town for a couple of days? It would be nice to walk around without seeing people we know, and I can take as many pictures of him as I want. I like it. I'll ask him when I see him next!' In a better mood, she was able to concentrate on the history lecture.

As soon as the professor dismissed class, Tina was running out of the classroom. She wanted to find Kaoru as soon as she could to see what he thought of her escape plan. Seeing him walk towards the photography clubroom, Tina set off in hot pursuit, only to be stopped by her cell phone. She answered it, "Hello, Tina Foster speaking."

The voice on the other end said, "Foster-san? I am Sakai Hideaki. I am the photo editor for Nippon Alive magazine. Have you heard of it?"

"Of course I have, who hasn't?" She breathed. "Nippon Alive showcases the best animal photographer in Japan." She heard Sakai laugh in her ear, "I'll take that as a yes. Foster-san, I'm a busy man and I would like to get to the purpose of my call. We had assigned a student photographer from Keio University to go to Hokkaido to take some pictures of the Golden monkeys in the Sapporo Zoo, but he got sick. I was wondering if you would like to take the assignment this weekend. We will pay you 50,000 yen plus expenses. The only condition that we have is that you go by yourself because we don't have the budget for a double room. I'm sure you understand."

Tina jumped up and down, pumping her fist, "I absolutely understand. It's only this weekend, right? I have classes on Monday that I cannot miss." She queried.

Sakai reassured her, "No, we are only paying for you to be there for two nights. However, if you do this assignment well, we may call on you again. Who knows, maybe you may be talented enough to take on more difficult assignments like going to Africa to photograph lions. Can I leave this to you, Foster-san?"

"Yes, you can, Sakai-san. I will take the assignment and do my best! I'll leave Friday after class!" Tina said excitedly. Overwhelmed by her enthusiasm, Sakai replied, "Thank you very much, Foster-san, my secretary will call you later to discuss the details later this afternoon. Thank you for your time. Good bye." Tina closed her phone and rushed off to tell Kaoru her good news.

Sakai hung up and called his secretary, "Nishimura-san, can you call Miyuki-sama and inform him that Foster-san has accepted the assignment. Please thank him for buying another year of advertising." The secretary responded, "Yes, Sakai-sensei. It will be done immediately." Sakai sat back in his chair and wondered why his best customer should be so interested in an American university student photographer. 'Oh well,' he thought.

To be continued…

**A/N**: This was kind of a short chapter, but I want to set this up for next chapter. The next girl won't join the fun until at least chapter 9. Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think so I can make this a better story.


	8. Chapter 8: Kaoru Kidnapped?

**A/N**: I have been having fun with my Otoboku story and have all but abandoned "A Town Without" fic. I really like how this story is going, and I will continue to write it although I might not update as often as I would like. I am trying to keep everyone but Tina in character as much as possible. Please forgive me if someone else is OOC. Please enjoy and thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer**: I would love to claim Kaoru, Tina, and the gang, but they are the property of Fumizuki Kou.

Taking a Chance

Chapter 8: Kaoru Kidnapped?

Looking through her overnight bag for the sixth time, Tina Foster shook her head. 'Why am I so nervous about this? It's just a weekend photo shoot in Sapporo. Kaoru was cool with it. Why am I freaking so much?' She sighed and walked into her bedroom where she had left her cell phone. 'Maybe I should call Kaoru and let him know that I won't be at school today,' she thought and then realized that she was being weird. 'I'll text him on the train,' she decided and gathering both her overnight and camera bags, Tina left her apartment for the train station.

Meanwhile, Hanabishi Kaoru was on his way to class at Meiritsu University. He was looking forward to seeing Tina before she left for Hokkaido. As he arrived at the campus gate, he noticed a black limousine parked at the entrance. He ignored it and was about to walk through the gate when he was tackled from behind, "Hanabishi-sama! Mayu has missed you so much," the raven-haired heiress squealed. "Mayu wants to go play with Hanabishi-sama today. Let's have fun today!"

Feeling uncomfortable, Kaoru scratched his head and answered, "I'm sorry, Mayu-chan, but I have class today, and if I'm going to get a great job, then I cannot miss class." He hoped that his explanation would deter her and allow him to go to class.

Mayu, however, had other ideas and she grabbed his arm, "Don't worry about class, Hanabishi-sama. I already talked to all your professors. They have given me a copy of the notes for today, so we are okay to go out!"

Kaoru gasped and asked her, "How did you manage to do that?" He was shocked that Dr. Yukihara of all people would sign off him skipping to go hang out with a girl. He was puzzled, 'Yukihara is the biggest hard-ass on campus. How the hell did she get him to give her his notes?' he asked himself.

Mayu giggled, "Miyuki Trading is the single largest private donor for Meiritsu University. My father asked the professors for a favor and they were happy to comply. No more arguing, Hanabishi-sama, let's go."

"Fine, I got it," Kaoru sighed, defeated. "I just need to make a phone call, okay? I'll be back in a moment," he finished, and before Mayu could object, he stepped around the corner. He quickly dialed Tina's number. When she answered, he swallowed and said, "Um, Tina-chan, I won't be in class today. I have something to do. Sorry, I know that you are leaving for Hokkaido this afternoon and I wanted to see you before you left."

Tina laughed, "I was just thinking of calling you to tell you the same thing, Kaoru. The magazine found a less expensive trip to Sapporo, so I am on my way to the Shinkansen station. Can we meet Sunday evening?"

"Do I really need to wait that long?" He groaned. Tina laughed, "Don't be a baby, Kaoru. I will be back late Sunday afternoon. So be patient, okay? I'm about to go into a tunnel and I will lose the connection. See you soon, Kaoru." The line went dead before he could respond, so Kaoru sighed again and walked back to Mayu's limousine.

"Mou, Hanabishi-sama, you took forever. A gentleman should never keep a lady waiting." Mayu led him to door that was being held by Saionji, and got into the car, expecting him to follow. Kaoru laughed to himself and followed her.

As they drove down the road, Mayu chattered happily about her schooling in England. Kaoru was concerned that he couldn't see where they going, but he understood that Mayu really needed someone to talk to so he paid attention to her, laughing when necessary and offering encouragement when she complained about her parents' constant travel overseas. He was starting to fall asleep when he heard a breathless Mayu remark, "When Mayu graduates from high school this spring, I'll come back to Japan and we can get married, Hanabishi-sama!"

He woke up immediately and sputtered, "What? Married? Who are you marrying, Mayu-chan?" Mayu gentled knocked him on the head and laughed, "Who am I marrying? Don't be silly, Mayu is going to marry you, Hanabishi-sama, after she finishes high school in March. Mother and father have already approved of you when Mayu told them that was what she wanted. I love you, Hanabishi-sama. Mayu loves you and only you forever. Don't think about that now. Mayu knows that you don't see her as a woman yet, but you will soon." When Kaoru tried to speak, she pressed her lips to his, giving him a chaste kiss. "Sit back and relax, Hanabishi-sama, we have a long way to go still." She settled back and fell asleep.

Sighing again, Kaoru sat back in the seat, and soon he too was asleep. When he awoke, he was buckled into a seat. As his vision cleared, he realized that he was on an airplane. "Where the hell am I?" He yelled.

Approaching silently from the rear of the plane, Saionji bowed to him and apologized, "I'm sorry, Hanabishi-dono. You are on the Miyuki family's private Gulfstream. We will be landing in Fukuoka in 20 minutes. From there, I will be transporting you and Ojou-sama to the Miyuki cottage. We have prepared everything that you will need for the weekend."

Kaoru was furious. "Fukuoka? That's in Kyushu! What the fuck is going on here? Why are you kidnapping me?"

Saionji looked startled, "It was my assumption that Ojou-sama had explained the outing to you, Hanabishi-dono. I am sorry that you are confused. It was not mine or Ojou-sama's intention to kidnap you. She merely wanted to spend time with you. There are two things that I wish to remind of which I am sure that you are aware. First, Ojou-sama believes that she is in love with you, and that she pursues what she wants diligently. Second and most importantly, Ojou-sama is a very lonely girl. You are the only person outside of her family that she has opened her heart to. Please make this a good memory for her. I know that you are a struggling University student, and for Ojou-sama's happiness, I am prepared to be very generous."

Suddenly tired, Kaoru gave up, "Keep your money. Mayu-chan is like a little sister to me, and I will do, without hurting my girlfriend of course, whatever I can to make her happy." Saionji gave him a small smile, "Thank you, Hanabishi-dono. That is all Oku-sama, Danna-sama, and I wish for. The rest is up to Ojou-sama."

Just then, Mayu came out of the lavatory, and upon seeing that Kaoru was awake, gave him a blinding smile. "Sorry that I tricked you, Hanabishi-sama, but Mayu wanted two days alone with you to show you that Mayu is a grown woman who wants to be your wife without that crazy American woman interfering. Will Hanabishi-sama forgive Mayu and give her a chance to show you?"

Kaoru was still furious, but he smiled, "Of course, Mayu-chan, I will forgive you, but you shouldn't get your hopes up about me breaking up with my girlfriend for you. She was a good friend before we started dating, and I really like her." Believing that being firm with Mayu might forestall a tragic misunderstanding later, he continued, "Besides, I am not who you think that I am, Mayu-chan. I am no longer the Hanabishi heir. I left the clan compound the day after I graduated from high school. I am no longer a match for you socially or in terms of my prospects. I will make a life for myself from my own labors and my own strengths. You could do so much better than a poor University student who struggles just to have money to eat each week. I cannot promise you that I will be successful, and a true princess like you should continue living as one. I am not good enough to be your husband, but I will always be your friend."

Mayu's eyes began to water. "You do like me, Hanabishi-sama! For you to think so much about Mayu's future shows how much you care. Mayu is very touched. But you shouldn't worry so much about such things, Hanabishi-sama. Mayu already knows everything about you, and so do mother and father. We all agree that you are the perfect husband for Mayu. You are hard-working. Your grades are at the top of your class. Your employers, classmates, and professors all respect and like you. We prefer that you don't go back to the Hanabishi, so that's not an issue either," she paused to collect herself and smiled at Kaoru warmly. "It is for Mayu to choose who she loves and who she wants to be with. That alone makes you good enough for me. You are the kindest person that I have ever met, and Mayu wants to treasure you and be by your side forever."

Kaoru paled and thoughts whirled around in his mind, 'Oh my God, Tina-chan, I am in so much trouble. She's serious! I so wish that I hadn't gotten into the limo this morning. How do I get out of this now?' Suddenly, another thought struck him, how did he get from the limo onto the Gulfstream without waking up?

Seeing his confusion, Mayu answered his unspoken question, "Mayu hates to travel, but she likes being in different places, so I have laughing gas pumped into the passenger compartment of my limo whenever I have to go on long car rides. Mayu gets carsick easily. I'm sorry that it affected you as well, Hanabishi-sama. Let's not worry about that and have a fun weekend, ne Hanabishi-sama?" Kaoru inwardly groaned, but he smiled at Mayu thinking the whole time that this was going to be one long, troublesome weekend.

At moment that the Miyuki Gulfstream was landing in Fukuoka, Tina was sitting in her seat thinking about her boyfriend as the Shinkansen raced for Sapporo, unaware of the danger that her heart was in. 'I'll call him when I get to the hotel,' she thought to herself happily.

To be continued…

**A/N**: Before you all say it; I know that that Tina wasn't in this chapter much even though this is her story. Our plucky heroine will not have much of a bigger part in the net chapter either, but she is my lodestar, and I will not stray much from her. I used the term laughing gas instead of nitrous oxide because I didn't want to have to explain it, but here I am explaining it anyway. I borrowed Maria-sama ga Miteru's Ogasawara Sachiko's malady to justify the drugging of Kaoru. I don't remember Mayu complaining about carsickness in the manga or the anime. Anyway, thanks for reading and let me know how I did, won't you? Peace!


	9. Chapter 9: Trouble in Paradise?

**A/N**: Here is the next chapter. The action will mostly center around Kaoru and Mayu's trip to Kyushu. The one following this will be the aftermath, family issues, and oh yeah, the third girl. I hope that you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't claim to own anything but the story that I am presenting. The characters belong to Fumizuki Kou.

Taking a Chance

Chapter 9: Trouble in Paradise?

After deplaning at Fukuoka Airport, Kaoru and Mayu were swept into a waiting limousine driven to the Miyuki cottage that was located just outside of the Nishi ward of Fukuoka. The "cottage" was every bit as large as Mayu's mansion on the outskirts of Tokyo. It had spectacular views of the Sea of Japan and was surrounded by lush vegetation. Kaoru felt that he was in a whole different world. Once inside, the cottage was luxurious and tastefully decorated with a perfect balance of Western and Japanese art pieces. Even in the Hanabishi compound had Kaoru not experienced such opulence.

While Kaoru was experiencing the "fish out of water" moment that many did in their first encounter with the super-wealthy, Mayu was in her element. She grabbed his hand excitedly and led him on a quick tour of the important parts of the house. This was her favorite place in the world, and she was so happy to show it to the man that she loved. "How do you like our cottage, Hanabishi-sama? Mayu is always happiest when she comes here. I am looking so forward to spending this time with you!" She said while hugging his arm, which gave him the soft sensation of her breast against his arm.

At that moment, Saionji appeared behind them, intoning, "Ojou-sama, shall we show Hanabishi-dono to his room so that he can get freshened up for lunch?" He was rewarded with an arch look from his young mistress and a relieved one from their reluctant guest. Mayu sniffed, "I suppose that would be best. Mayu needs to change into more appropriate clothes as well. Saionji, please take Hanabishi-sama to his room and then bring him out to the veranda where we'll have lunch," she ordered. To Kaoru, she said, "Hanabishi-sama, please enjoy your stay at our cottage. I promise you that lunch will be delicious." She turned happily and went to her room, leaving the two men staring at each other.

Saionji led Kaoru to his room without comment. Not that Kaoru was in any mood to talk. As he went into the appointed guest bedroom, which coincidently was right next to Mayu's, he looked through the closet that was as large as the photo club's room, including the attached darkroom. There was a variety of light polo and button-up shirts and linen slacks and shorts. Kaoru chose a pair of white slacks and a striped polo shirt. He went into the bathroom to change and wash his face. At first he was shocked that the clothes fit, then he remembered from the party years ago that he was the same size as Mayu's father. Shrugging, he thought, 'I'll just wear Miyuki-ojisan's clothes while I'm here.' He paused a moment and asked himself, 'Is this really okay? My girlfriend is in Hokkaido and I am all the way the other side of the country in Fukuoka. I hope that Mayu-chan doesn't have anything crazy planned. I really don't want to hurt her, but I'll have to reject her if she comes on to me again. I owe Tina-chan that much.'

Remembering his girlfriend, he opens his cell phone to call her and sees two problems. First, his battery is almost dead and he doesn't have his adapter cord. Second and most troubling, there is no signal. "Tina-chan is going to kill me. I'll have to ask Saionji-san discreetly if I can use the Miyuki phone to let her know that I won't be able to call her this weekend." He finished dressing quickly, and rushed out of the bedroom to talk to Saionji. To his relief, Saionji assured him that only a quick call would be acceptable. This wasn't because of the cost involved, the Miyukis could absorb that easily, but it was because Mayu would be upset if Kaoru spent significant time on the phone with her rival.

He led Kaoru to the nearest phone, Kaoru thanked him, and dialed Tina's number. She answered on the other end, "Hello, this is Tina Foster, who is calling?" Kaoru was instantly happy to hear her voice. He responded, "Tina-chan, it's me. I just wanted to let you know that my cell phone isn't working right at the moment. I'm going to pick it up Sunday afternoon before I meet you at the station." He didn't want to lie to Tina, but was it really smart to tell her that he was with Mayu in Fukuoka? He continued, "Have you settled in yet? I wish that I'd been able to go with you to Hokkaido."

Tina laughed, "Aw, does Lil' Kaoru miss me? Yeah, I'm doing fine. The hotel here is quite nice. I'll have to bring you sometime, and we'll have a nice weekend together." As soon as she said that she blushed crimson. Embarrassed, she chuckled nervously, "What am I saying? You'll think that I'm some sort of fast woman."

Kaoru, noticing that Saionji was tapping his watch, laughed, "I'd never think that Tina-chan. I wish that I could keep talking to you, but the person whose phone I borrowed is getting anxious. I will see you Sunday. Maybe we can pick it up where we left off the other night. Just kidding!" The screech from the other end was deafening, "Hanabishi Kaoru, you will pay for that! Okay, I'll see you Sunday. I love you, never forget that. Bye." Kaoru feeling guiltier than ever, responded, "I won't. Bye Tina-chan."

As he hung up the phone, Kaoru felt nauseous. He had just lied to his girlfriend and he was spending the weekend with another girl. Before he could beat himself up further, Saionji cleared his throat discreetly, "Hanabishi-dono, do not be too upset. What good would it have done to tell the young woman now? You can explain properly when we return to Tokyo. Of course, it is my hope that you will be explaining to her that you have just become Ojou-sama's fiancé. You are a considerate and conscientious man and I believe that you will be good for Ojou-sama. Speaking of Ojou-sama, she is awaiting us on the veranda. We should hurry, Hanabishi-dono, because she is not a patient woman." Kaoru smiled and nodded.

Saionji led him to the veranda, and the moment that Mayu saw him, her face lit with a joy that hurt Kaoru as much as lying to Tina did. Even though he felt wretched, Kaoru smiled and asked, "Did you wait long, Mayu-chan?"

She shook her head and responded, "Mayu just got here as well. Be prepared for the best meal that you've had since you left the Hanabishi!" The servants brought the meal and it was exactly as Mayu had boasted; the best that he had tasted since he ran from his grandfather's compound. After they finished eating, Mayu took his arm and led him into the formal English garden to walk off their meal. "Are you happy to be here with Mayu, Hanabishi-sama? Mayu wants you to love this place as much as she does." Kaoru looked into her eyes and saw the entreaty. He couldn't just say what he wanted to; that he wished that he was in Sapporo with his girlfriend. Instead, he answered, "This is a lovely place, Mayu-chan. I can see why you love it so much." Mayu laughed blissfully and hugged his arm tighter.

When they arrived at the fountain in the center of the garden, Mayu released his arm, and sat prettily on the bench adjacent to it. She patted the seat next to it, inviting Kaoru to sit next to her. She suddenly looked thoughtful, "Do like Mayu's dress? Mama made it especially for today." She was wearing a light and breezy floral print summer dress that ended just at her knees. Kaoru replied, "It looks really cute on you, Mayu-chan." Quickly changing the subject, he asked, "I know that you love this cottage, but why did you bring me here?"

"Mayu knew that you would ask me this at some point, and Mayu owes you the truth, Hanabishi-sama. The reason that this place is so special to me is that this is the only place that when I would come here with my parents, they would spend the whole time with me. No business, no overseas trips, we would spend the week playing together as family. Our mountain cottage is too close to Tokyo, and the siren song of money is too strong there. Here, we are far enough away from Tokyo that they can forget about everything but being my parents."

Mayu began to cry. "Mayu wanted Hanabishi-sama to know more about her and how much you bless my life. I won't put any pressure on you, but I want you to know that I want to be your wife more than anything in the world." She wiped her eyes and grinned. "Ne, Hanabishi-sama, do you feel like going for a swim? Mayu likes this house, but I don't like the humidity here. We have a really nice swimming pool that we can play in until we turn into prunes!" Unsure of what to say, Kaoru smiled and nodded. Mayu snapped her fingers, and Saionji magically appeared from nowhere. "Take Hanabishi-sama to the pool house so he can change. Mayu wants to swim!"

Later that evening, Kaoru played cards with Mayu, who was struggling to stay awake. "Shouldn't we call it quits for the night, Mayu-chan?" he suggested. "We can play some more tomorrow, but it's been a long day and we are both tired." Mayu realized that he was right, and agreed.

As they were walking to their bedrooms, Mayu seemed anxious. Kaoru was tired enough not to be overly concerned. When they arrived at her bedroom, she grabbed his arm, "Come see Mayu's room before you go to bed." He tried to object because of the time, but she insisted. He sighed and relented, "Okay, just for a moment, then I need to get some sleep."

Mayu's room was what one might expect a teenaged girl to have. It had the requisite idol posters on the wall, stuffed animals galore, a dainty vanity, and a canopy bed. It was a room for the adolescent princess that Mayu was. Kaoru shuffled uncomfortably and commented, "It's a nice room. It really suits you." His prize for such a considerate remark was a delighted smile on the raven-haired heiress' face. "I'm glad that you like it, Hanabishi-sama! Do you mind if we talk a little more before we go to sleep?"

Kaoru wanted to get out of that room as badly as he did from the Hanabishi compound, but he forced a smile, and answered, "Sure, we can for just a little bit. What do you want to talk about, Mayu-chan?" The look in Mayu's eyes changed from happiness to hunger as he answered and he knew that he was in trouble. The longer that they talked, the more Kaoru's unease grew. Mayu kept moving closer and he would try to move over, away from her. As she chattered about pigeons in England, Mayu grabbed Kaoru's right hand with her left hand and used her right arm to hold on to his left arm, giving him another contact with her young breasts. His body began to react to the soft swell against his arm. Kaoru suddenly stood up, announcing, "I'm going to bed. Good night, Mayu-chan!"

He walked awkwardly to the door, and as he was about to leave, he heard Mayu sobbing. 'OH SHIT,' Kaoru groaned inwardly. If he turned back to her, he wouldn't be able to leave. He was weak to girls crying because it reminded him of the suffering that his mother had experienced in her life. Knowing full well that he shouldn't, Kaoru asked anyway, "What wrong, Mayu-chan?" She sniffled and looked at him, her eyes pleading, "Don't leave me, Hanabishi-sama. Stay with Mayu tonight. Please." Kaoru was defeated and thought again, 'OH SHIT!'

A few minutes earlier in Sapporo, Tina was looking through her text messages and was about to close her phone when she saw the number that Kaoru called from. It seemed familiar. She thought for a couple of moments and realized that it was a Fukuoka number. She asked herself, "What is Kaoru doing calling from a phone in Kyushu?" On a whim, she hit the redial. The voice on the other end answered, "Miyuki Estate, how may I help you?" Tina dropped her phone and fell to her knees. She cried in horror, "Oh God, no!"

To be continued…

**A/N**: Another longish chapter (for me), sorry. If the scene in Mayu's bedroom seems familiar, it's supposed to. Points go to the first one to tell me which episode in the anime that I "borrowed" it from. LOL! I hope that you all enjoyed it. If you have any questions, comments, or constructive criticism, (No "you suck!" "Just die!" Comments please), just push the button below. Thanks for reading!

Ojisan: Respectful term for an adult male, generally reserved for an uncle (literal translation) or for a friend's father.


	10. Chapter 10: Sticky Situations

**A/N**: I am so sorry for the delay in updates. My family has added a seven month baby that I personally am taking care of. She takes up most of my time. Fortunately, my children are aged 15 and up, so their noses aren't out of joint with the attention that I give to the baby. My dog and cat are a different story. LOL! Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this next offering.

**Disclaimer**: I claim no ownership of Ai Yori Aoshi or its characters. They are the property of Fumizuki Kou-sensei. I hope that he isn't offended if I play with them a little!

Taking a Chance

Chapter 10: Sticky Situations

Rushing to the ticket counter at New Chitose Airport in Sapporo, Tina had her credit card and passport in one hand and her luggage in the other. In her mind she screamed, 'That little bitch! She tricked Kaoru into going with her for the weekend. Why did he go so willingly? Does he still want to be with me?' She shook her head and muttered, "No, Tina, you can't do this to yourself. Jump to conclusions after you find out why he's Kyushu." After what seemed an eternity in line, Tina was greeted by a very pretty ticket agent with a name badge that read Michishige. She asked what Tina what she needed, and Tina responded, "Could I get the soonest flight to Fukuoka please? I don't care if it's in coach or first class. I just need to get there as soon as possible!" When asked, Tina gave the agent her name and information so that the she could begin the procedure.

Calmly, Michishige the ticket agent, typed a few things on the keyboard, waited for a moment, and responded, "Miss Foster, I have a first class seat on the flight leaving in 45 minutes. That is the soonest departure, if you want to go on that flight, I can book it immediately, and because you would be flying first class, you would be allowed to go through the express security line. Would that be acceptable to you, Miss Foster?"

Tina gritted her teeth. First class was a lot of money. It wouldn't kill her checking account, but she hated spending that kind of money. She took a deep breath, smiled, and said, "Please put me on that flight!"

Michishige smiled and looking at her monitor, said, "Very well, Miss Foster, it will be 55,000 yen for the seat. If I could look at your passport and credit card, I will see to it that you are on this flight." Tina nodded and handed them to her. Within moments, the agent was printing Tina's boarding pass and had checked her luggage. As Michishige handed Tina her passport, credit card, and ticket, she stopped, "Here you are Miss Foster, a one way ticket to Fukuoka on JAL. It is departing from Gate B, just past security. Here is your express security voucher as well. You should hurry though. Thank you for flying JAL, and I hope that you find him quickly," she finished with a smile.

Tina was only half-listening to the agent, but she heard the last part, she sputtered, "How did you know that I was going there after my boyfriend, Michishige-san?" The agent chuckled, "A woman is only that desperate to fly cross-country if she feels that her relationship is in danger. Good luck! Enjoy your flight. Usa-chan peace!"

Tina thought, 'I know her from someplace. Never mind that, I've got to hustle.' Steeling her resolve, Tina walked quickly to her gate.

Meanwhile back in Mayu's bedroom, the raven-heiress was still trying to convince Kaoru to join her in bed, crying, "Don't leave me, Hanabishi-sama! Stay with Mayu tonight. Please." Kaoru was defeated and thought again, 'Oh shit! How will I get out of this?' He tried to back away from the bed, but she grabbed his hand, her heart in her eyes. He then realized that only brutal honesty could get him out of this situation.

Seeing the determination in his eyes, Mayu preempted him, pleading, "Why shouldn't we sleep together? As far Mayu and my parents are concerned, you are my fiancé. You can do anything to Mayu that you please, just don't make me spend one more night alone. Mayu has never had friends spend the night with her before. You can be that first and only person to share Mayu's bed. Promise Mayu that you will stay with me tonight, Kaoru-sama."

Even though he was shocked by the change in address, Kaoru knew that he had to end this and end it now. He took a cleansing breath, said a quickly prayer to all the gods, and replied, "Mayu-chan, I have said this before. First, I really like my girlfriend. She is a sweet girl that does not deserve to be betrayed like this. Second, you are 15 and I'm 20. It would feel like a crime for me to sleep with you. Third and most importantly, I do love you, but it is only as the little sister that I always wanted. You are a wonderful girl, Mayu-chan, and I treasure you in that way, not in a romantic one. It will take years for me to not see you as a little sister. I will not put you in a situation that cheapens you or dims the special light that you bring into the world. You should value yourself more. Mayu-chan, you are very beautiful, sweet, and loving and the man that you marry will truly be blessed. Good night, Mayu-chan," Kaoru finished as he turned to leave.

He looked at Mayu to see how she was taking this latest rejection. To his astonishment, she was smiling with tears in her eyes, "Congratulations, Hanabishi-sama, you passed my parents' final test for approval as Mayu's future husband. If you had just jumped bed with me, then we would have ruined you before you ever get started in your business career. Mayu is so happy that you are such a wonderful man and that you think of me so preciously. Mayu will choose who she loves. I will not let something like you having a girlfriend force me to give up. I, Miyuki Mayu, will love Hanabishi Kaoru or Honjou Kaoru, if you prefer, forever. Mayu will be your wife even if it takes twenty years. You may go to your room now. Mayu needs to cry and I do not wish you to see it. Good night, Kaoru-sama. We will not speak on this further and try to have fun tomorrow, ne?"

Relieved, Kaoru nodded and went to his guest room. 'We dodged that bullet, Tina-chan,' he thought tiredly. He was exhausted by the conversation with Mayu and he missed Tina so badly that he ached. 'I'm glad that Mayu-chan has accepted that I am with someone that I really like. I just wish that I didn't have to hurt her so much.' He flopped down on the king-size bed and immediately fell asleep.

He dreamed of Tina, her smile, the way that the sun reflected on her hair. She was running from him laughing and calling him a wuss because he couldn't catch her. It was a happy dream until she ran behind a door. He tried to open it, but it was locked. He called for Tina to open the door, but she didn't respond. He tried pulling on the door handle and it still wouldn't open for him. He was beginning to get desperate. He began to pound on the door and called for Tina over and over until he collapsed in exhaustion and frustration. As he was despairing that he couldn't reach Tina, he heard a knock from the other side of the door. He awoke realizing that it was actually coming from the bedroom door.

When he opened the door, he was greeted by a nervous and tired Saionji. "Hanabishi-dono, you have a guest." Noticing Kaoru's confused look, he added, "It is a young foreigner. She was very insistent about seeing you," he finished talking to himself because Kaoru had sprinted past him, heading for the entryway. As he ran through the halls, he exulted that Tina found him so quickly.

Kaoru's joy was short-lived because as he reached the entryway, he saw Tina's tear-streaked face. Preparing himself for the torrent of emotions that would soon break on his head; he ran even faster and hugged his girlfriend only to receive a stunning blow to the jaw, which knocked him to the floor. When he opened his eyes, Tina was lying on him, weeping, "You stupid idiot, how could you fall for her tricks? Are you just playing with the naïve American girl while you seriously date Japanese girls? Do you even like me at all? Do I mean anything to you?"

"You mean everything to me, Tina-chan. I am sorry that I wound up here, but I rejected Mayu-chan. I see her as a little sister, nothing more. You are the only girl that I intend to date seriously. You are the only one that I want to be with," Tina sat up, straddling his hips and regarded him through tear-filled eyes. After a moment, she asked, "Do you mean that?" He nodded, and she fell back on him, crying harder.

After a few minutes, they heard a polite cough from Saionji, causing them to jump up quickly. "Hanabishi-dono, Ojou-sama will be coming down here shortly. Would you like to take your guest to your room to freshen up before breakfast?" Tina spun around, "No, he would not because his guest would like to tell your Ojou-sama what she thinks about people who try to steal my boyfriend," she spat angrily.

Saionji looked momentarily surprised, but his training kicked in and he replied emotionlessly, "Miss Foster, Ojou-sama has better things to do than to argue with some ill-bred foreigner. The Miyuki family allowed you inside this house because we intend to show what you will be up against should you try to stand in the way of Hanabishi-dono joining the family as Ojou-sama's husband. We consider him to be her fiancé, and to that end, we respectfully ask that you return to the United States and find some suitable American man to marry. That is the way it should be: Americans with Americans and Japanese with Japanese."

Kaoru winced at the dripping sarcasm in Saionji's words. Tina exploded, "What a bunch of bullshit! Are you really so arrogant and racist to think that you can control who falls in love with whom? And why does it have to be Kaoru for you people? He's just an ordinary university student."

Tina heard a contemptuous laugh behind her and when she turned to see the source, she was face-to-face with Mayu. "An ordinary university student, is that what you really think Hanabishi-sama is? Look at our summer house. Do you really think that a family as rich and powerful as the Miyuki would be honoring a commoner? Not hardly. Hanabishi-sama was, until he ran away after he graduated high school, the sole heir to the Hanabishi Zaibatsu. I believe that your father does business on occasion with the Hanabishi, does he not? If he wanted to, Kaoru-sama could return home and eventually inherit a multi-trillion dollar conglomerate. Have you not noticed his refined manners? Were you not curious about his family name, you beastly American? You know nothing about him, and yet you accuse me of arrogance. That's laughable. If you have no further business here, then I believe that you should leave. Mayu wants to enjoy the rest of the weekend with her betrothed."

"That will be enough of that," Kaoru said with a quiet anger. "Mayu-chan, Tina-chan knew nothing of my background because I wanted to leave the Hanabishi behind me. There are legal reasons that I can't take my mother's last name, but I will do it as soon as it is practicable. I care for you, Mayu-chan, but I neither agreed to an engagement or a betrothal with you. I have a girlfriend that I really like. Besides, I'm not ready to be married to you or anyone yet. Mayu-chan, thank you for bringing me to see your summer house, but I believe that I should go home. Saionji-san, could you please call us a taxi?"

Mayu quickly grabbed his arm, "Wait, Hanabishi-sama, please don't leave. Mayu will be nice to Miss Foster. Mayu will even invite her to stay here the rest of the weekend. There are a lot more fun things that Mayu has planned to do with you. Mayu promises to be good. Please, Hanabishi-sama?" Lost, Kaoru looked at Tina who shrugged and responded, "We will stay if you promise no more funny business with my boyfriend."

Looking like she wanted to vomit, Mayu answered, "Of course, Mayu promises. Even if you are around, Mayu wants to spend every second with Hanabishi-sama that she can." Kaoru sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to have a peaceful weekend. The war had just started.

Meanwhile, in a stately Japanese-style mansion, a girl awoke and began the process of getting dressed. 'I need to hurry because Miyabi-san will be here shortly to take me to school.' Looking at picture of her and her betrothed as children, she whispered, "I will be with you soon, Kaoru-sama." Adjusting the obi on her purple kimono, she waited patiently to be taken to breakfast.

To be continued…

**A/N**: For those who thought this catfight was tame compared to Mayu and Tina's usual, just wait, the screaming matches are on the way, as is the next girl to threaten Kaoru and Tina's relationship. I hope that you all enjoyed it. Please don't hesitate to tell me what you thought. Constructive criticism is loved. Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11: Man in the Middle

**A/N**: No, neither this story nor I are dead. I have just had a lot of RL issues to deal with. This chapter explains how Tina found Kaoru so quickly and the rest of the lost weekend in Kyushu. There was one continuity error in the last chapter that no one caught. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and let me know what you thought. Thanks!

**Disclaimer**: Ai Yori Aoshi is the brainchild and property of Fumizuki Kou. I'm just gently playing with the story.

Taking a Chance

Chapter 11: Man in the Middle

(From chapter 9) A few moments earlier in Sapporo, Tina was looking through her text messages and was about to close her phone when she saw the number that Kaoru called from. It looked familiar. She thought for a couple second and realized that it was a Fukuoka number. She asked herself, "What is Kaoru doing calling from a phone in Kyushu?" On a whim, she hit the redial. The voice on the other end answered, "Miyuki Estate, how may I help you?" Tina dropped her phone and fell to her knees. She cried, "Oh God, no!"

Tina continued to cry for a few more minutes, and then wiped her now steely blue eyes. Kaoru had some explaining to do. She said to herself, "I cannot do anything sitting here crying. First, I have to get down there, and then I can get an explanation from him." The next phone call was the Kyushu branch of the company that her father worked for.

The phone rang, and a pleasant feminine voice answered, "Texas Technology Solutions, Takahashi speaking. How may I direct your call?" Tina allowed herself a small smile. Takahashi Ai was the daughter of the branch manager and one of the few Japanese girls that she had been friends with in school.

"Ai-chan, it's Tina Foster. How have you been? I know that has been forever, but I need a HUGE favor."

The smile in Takahashi's voice was blinding, "Tina-san? Where have you been? I'm sorry that I got too busy to keep in touch after you moved back to Texas. I was an idol for a while, did you know that?"

Tina chuckled, "Of course I did. I followed your career and I was impressed. I never thought that I would be friends with the leader of an idol group. You are awesome! Anyway, can you look something up for me and keep it as secret as possible?"

Takahashi answered, "Sure thing! What is it?"

"I need the address for the Miyuki estate in Kyushu. They have something that's mine and I would like to get it back," Tina explained.

Tina heard laughter on the other line, "Is it a guy? I bet that it is," Takahashi paused and continued. "The estate is just outside of Fukuoka. Do you have a cell phone? I can text it to you." Tina and Ai then exchanged information and caught up for a few minutes, and then with promises to get together sometime soon, they hung up.

Tina quickly packed her suitcase. She wanted to get Kaoru before that little rich witch could sink her claws in him. 'How the hell did she get him to Fukuoka anyway? Oh well, I know where he is. We'll figure things out when I get there.'

(Back to the present) As Kaoru tried to eat his breakfast on the exquisite patio at the Miyuki estate, he looked at the two women sharing the table with him. The atmosphere was so thick that one could cut it with a knife, and despite the warm tropical climate, he felt like he was freezing. "Um, Mayu-chan, what did you have planned for today? I would like to have some time to talk with my girlfriend."

Mayu frowned, "I'm not sure that will possible, Hanabishi-sama. Mayu wanted to show you around Fukuoka today. Since Foster-san is from here, she might know some other fun places to go."

Looking startled, Tina asked, "How did you know that I grew up in Hakata?" She began to feel like she was joining the battle in the middle.

The blue-haired heiress smiled prettily and replied, "Mayu made it her business to know who you are since you are in the way of my happiness with MY Kaoru-sama. Mayu's father always said that knowing your opponent is the step to victory. I'm pretty sure that you checked my background as well, Foster-san. I'm sure that all you learned was that Mayu's upbringing, family history, and educational achievements are far above anything a crude American barbarian like you could ever dream of doing," she said with a feline snarl momentarily crossing her beautiful face.

Tina turned red and was about to respond when Kaoru gently laid his hand on top of hers. He then turned his head to look at Mayu. "Mayu-chan, if you continue to insult my girlfriend, we will leave and I will not be hanging out with you again. Tina-chan, shall we?" He stood up and began to walk out of the room.

At this, Mayu rushed to him and grabbed his right leg, "Please, Kaoru-sama, Mayu didn't mean that. Please don't leave. Mayu will be nice to Foster-san. Onegai (please)!" Her purple eyes were full of tears waiting to come out.

Kaoru sighed, and looked at Tina who shrugged. "Okay, Mayu-chan, we'll stay, but please understand that picking on Tina-chan will not make me love you the way that you want me to; it will only make me disappointed in you." He smiled gently and continued, "Let's go see your hometown, Tina-chan." Mayu called Saionji to bring the car around and they piled in.

They spent a pleasant day driving around Fukuoka. Tina showed the Maizuru Park, where they walked the ruins of Fukuoka Castle. They spent the rest of the day wandering around the Hakata ward. There they saw Tina's old house, explored the Hakata Machiya Folk Museum, and shopped in the Riverain mall. Tina taught Kaoru how people from Hakata liked their ramen. She was having a great time until she remembered that Mayu was with them. Her eyes began to cloud until Kaoru gently put his arm around shoulders as they walked through the Kushida Shrine. She smiled at him, pretending not to notice the glare from a very unhappy heiress.

The ride back to the Miyuki mansion was uneventful except that each girl claimed one of Kaoru's arms to sleep on. When they arrived, Mayu excused herself to arrange for a light supper, and Kaoru and Tina found themselves alone for once. Touching her hand, Kaoru asked, "Shall we talk in my room, Tina-chan?"

Mischief danced in her eyes, "Can you assure me that my chastity will not be in danger? How is maiden going to protect her virtue alone in a man's bedroom?" She laughed uproariously at Kaoru's confused face, hugged his waist, and said, "Okay, let's go!"

As they entered Kaoru's guest room, he closed the door and gathered her into a tight embrace. After a few moments staring into her eyes, he begin to kiss her softy, but with clear passion. Tina's head began to swim and she returned the kiss, increasing the intensity until they both needed to breathe. He led her to his bed, sat her down, and placed himself beside her. "I'm so sorry about everything that has happened the last couple of days. I have no excuse for lying to you. I didn't want you to worry. Mayu-chan asked if I would hang out with her for the afternoon, and the last thing that I remember was getting into her limousine before I woke up on approach to Fukuoka. When we got here she both confessed and proposed to me. I refused both first because I am with you and second because I can only see her as a little sister. I'm not ready to be married yet anyway. You are my first girlfriend. I made a huge mistake. I hurt you and made you worry, and for that I am truly sorry. I love you, Tina-chan."

While he was talking, Tina's mind was racing. She knew from his eyes that he was telling the truth. She was angry with him for lying to her about his phone and that he fell for Mayu's trick, but it was his kind, soft-hearted nature that she fell in love with in the first place. The only question for her was if she should forgive him right away or if she should let him squirm a little. When he finished, she had decided to let him off the hook, and she cupped Kaoru's face between her hands and looked into his eyes, "I love you too, Kaoru. I am not a possessive girl by nature, and I trust you completely, but could you please try not to test that?" He nodded and she kissed him dizzy until there was a knock at the door informing them that dinner was ready. They broke the embrace and gave each other a look of desire that promised that they would continue this conversation at some point soon back in Tokyo.

The next morning, Mayu announced that they were returning to Tokyo and asked that Kaoru and Tina be ready to leave after breakfast. The ride to the airport was very much like the trip back from the day-trip to Fukuoka with the girls each claiming one of Kaoru's arms and staring daggers at each other. They boarded Mayu's private jet, and they were back in Tokyo in about 2 hours.

At Haneda airport, Mayu offered to give them a ride home, but Tina insisted on calling a cab. As they said goodbye, Mayu and Tina had a brief exchange in English, which they hoped that Kaoru didn't understand very well. Mayu whispered, "Don't think that you've won yet. I can give a life far beyond what you can." Tina hissed back, "You should know that crap won't make him happy. I can and I will." Kaoru didn't comprehend what they were saying, but he understood that they weren't pledging eternal friendship to each other, but it was an equal exchange so he didn't intervene.

As Kaoru gave Mayu a farewell hug, she shot Tina a look of triumph to which Tina shrugged. After Kaoru and Tina got into their cab, Mayu turned to Saionji, "Take me home; I have to tell Mama and Papa that I failed this time. But I swear by all the gods that Hanabishi Kaoru will be my husband. I will never give up! Mayu will love who she chooses to love and that's all there is to it."

In Kanagawa Prefecture, the members of the graduating class of 2011 were wearing their uniforms that consisted of a kimono and a hakata (A/N see Wikipedia) for the last time. Sakuraba Aoi, voted the most elegant girl in her class, looked around the campus one last time remembering the fun times that she had at the all-girls' school that she had spent the last 3 years of her life at. Setting her small jaw into a stubborn line, she thought, 'Now nothing can stop me from finding Kaoru-sama and asking him why he ended our betrothal!'

To Be Continued…

**A/N**: Thank you for reading! I know that this was a long time coming, and I apologize. I will give Tina a one-chapter reprieve before Aoi arrives in Tokyo to claim her fiancé. I hope this was worth the wait. If it wasn't let me know. Shoot, let me know what you thought anyway. I hope that you all enjoyed. I will update as soon as possible. Cheers!


	12. Chapter 12: Back in Tokyo

**A/N**: Back on the horse. I am now gainfully employed, so updates will continue to be sporadic. I'm in a romantic mood, so this will be somewhat fluffy and it's the transition between arcs. I hope that you all enjoy. Let me know what you thought. Thanks!

**Disclaimer**: Ai Yori Aoshi belongs to Fumizuki Kou-sensei. If I owned it, Aoi would be MINE! Just kidding. Well, not really…

Taking a Chance

Chapter 12: Back in Tokyo

Settling back into her apartment, Tina felt like it had been years since she had last been there. Everything was in place, but it felt different. As she mulled the events of the last weekend in her head, she became irritated. 'It's that rich little twit. I have a feeling that she isn't going to take no for an answer.' She sighed heavily and began to unpack. As she was pulling out her camera case, she noticed an envelope. It had 100,000 yen in it and an enclosed note.

_Dear Foster-san,_

_Mayu is sorry that she was so rude to you. I had no right. Mayu's only excuse is that I was angry and disappointed that Kaoru-sama had found a girlfriend before Mayu could get back to Japan to claim him. I do not hate you, yet. However, I will not simply allow you to keep him. Mayu will fight you, fairly and unfairly. It is Mayu's destiny to be Kaoru-sama's wife, and I will stop at nothing to achieve that destiny. Foster-san, you have no idea of the power that is at my disposal should I choose to exercise it. I have enclosed 100,000 yen as commission for the pictures that you took in Hokkaido. There is more where that came from if you step aside and allow Mayu to fulfill her destiny by Kaoru-sama's side. Please consider this offer to prevent Mayu from having to play rough. It will not be repeated. If you tell Kaoru-sama about this, Mayu will use every resource that she has to destroy you and your family. Mayu is serious. I will do this. I hope to hear from you soon. _

_Until then, Gokigenyou,_

_Miyuki Mayu_

As she finished reading, Tina felt like she wanted to vomit. She screamed, "That little brat! Step aside, I don't think so. She will learn that you don't mess with Texas!" Picking up her cell phone, she dialed Kaoru's phone, remembering as she dialed that he was at work. She left him a voicemail asking him to call her as soon as he could. She had 100,000 yen and an idea for the most romantic date ever.

At that same moment, Mayu was looking over her entrance application for Meiritsu University. Saionji appeared at her side and asked, Mayu-ojou-sama, do you think that making those empty threats to the American girl will cause her to give way? Her father's company is one of our largest American clients, so you cannot really destroy them without hurting the Miyuki conglomerate. You will have to find another way to obtain Hanabishi-dono."

The heiress slammed her papers down and shouted at her guardian, "Don't you think that Mayu knows all this? It is my destiny to be with Kaoru-sama. Mayu was just hoping that the carrot and stick approach would with that beastly woman. I will just have to try harder to turn his eyes from that flashy creature to look at the only woman who is truly worthy of being his bride, and that is Mayu."

Saionji allowed himself a tight smile. "So then, Ojou-sama, what is the next move? Foster-san will probably cling more tightly to Hanabishi in the next few days."

She chuckled, "Mayu has a plan, don't worry. Otou-sama has given consent for Mayu to host a ball and Mayu will ask Kaoru-sama to be my escort. After dancing all night, he will finally see me as a woman."

"That's an excellent plan, Ojou-sama," responded the bespectacled bodyguard. "Let's put it in action immediately." Saionji then pulled out his iPad and began to take notes as his employer brainstormed ideas.

Tina was also brainstorming as her phone rang. It was Kaoru, returning her phone call. He asked, "So what's up, Tina-chan?"

Smiling, Tina answered, "How would you like to go on a date with an American girl who is madly in love with you?"

Feeling a mischievous urge to tease, Kaoru asked, "And who would that be? Kristen Stewart? Miley Cyrus?"

Growling, Tina responded, "No, you baka! Me! Would you like to go on a date with me? I got my pay for my first photography assignment and I want to spoil you with it. What do you say?"

"Hmm, I have a choice between going on a date with a beautiful, fun, sexy woman and sitting at home studying alone. (Pausing) I think that I'll choose the date. I would love to spend an evening with you, Tina-chan. Of course, I wouldn't mind spending the night with you either," he finished laughing. When she didn't respond, Kaoru apologized, "Tina-chan? I'm sorry about teasing you so much."

In a quiet voice, Tina replied, "I was just thinking about how happy I am that you desire me in that way. I'm not ready for that yet. Can we stick with kissing for now?"

Kaoru laughed, "Of course we can, you little silly person. I've told you this before. I want to make love to you, but only when it is right for both of us. I love you with all of my heart and someday, I will love you with my body as well. Don't worry; I will control my horny perverted self so that my love won't feel pressure."

Sniffling, Tina asked, "I'm no good, aren't I? Asking you out on a date, but I reject you at the same time. Being in love is so scary!"

Smiling gently, Kaoru reassured the upset blonde, "You are fine, Tina-chan. I would be scared if you weren't this way. Back to the date, when would you like to go?"

Tina felt her chest squeeze, "You have no idea how much I wish that you were here right now. Is tomorrow night good for you?"

"That would be perfect! I can't wait! Should we meet at the bar?" He asked happily.

She clapped her hands gleefully, "Yes, I'll see you at 5! I love you, Kaoru. Bye bye!"

"Me too, Tina-chan. See you tomorrow," he said as he hung up.

The next day was one of the longest in Tina's life. The professors seemed to drone on longer than normal and she was so wishing that she had ditched. 'Those dusty old farts,' she complained to herself. 'Were they born that boring or did they have to work at it? My only consolation is that I have a date tonight!' As soon as the professor dismissed class, Tina was out the door like a shot on her way back to her apartment to get ready for the night of her life.

She arrived at the YA bar (see chapter 3) right on time. Kaoru was already changed out of his uniform, which was a little disappointing for Tina because she really liked how it fit him. This disappointment was quickly dispelled by her boyfriend's heart-melting smile. He was wearing jeans, a white dress shirt, and a brown blazer. The cut of his jeans made her blush a little. In a word, Tina thought that he looked damned sexy.

Tina looked just as nice to Kaoru in a form-fitting, short black dress. He swallowed, regained his composure, and reached for her hand, "Shall we go?" Tina looked at his hand, then at his face, back to his hand, and suddenly glomped him. "Hey Tina-chan, take it easy!" He laughed.

Tina cooed, "Lil' Kaoru looked so scrumptious that I just had to jump you." Then, realizing what she said, she became embarrassed and turned bright red. "Um, okay, well, I have reservations at the Sakuraba Hotel Restaurant. We need to be in Shibuya before seven," she said as she pulled her boyfriend toward the station.

Tina and Kaoru cuddled on the train all the way to the Shibuya station. After the disembarked from the train and began to walk, they noticed that the quarter was bustling with thousands of other people who had the same idea as they did. Hand in hand, they covered the six blocks to the Sakuraba Hotel in a romantic haze.

As they entered the elegant and beautiful restaurant, Kaoru was greeted by the Maitre d' who pompously intoned, "Good evening, sir, do you have a reservation?"

Annoyed, Tina answered, "Yes, I do. It's under the name Foster."

With an arrogant smirk, the Maitre d' gave her the once over, which infuriated Kaoru, before responding, "Ah yes, Foster-sama, we've been expecting you. I'll have your waitress take you to your table," and he gestured imperiously at a petite and extremely cute young woman.

She nodded and walked quickly to the couple, "Good evening, I am Kamei Eri, and I will be at your service tonight, Foster-sama. Let me lead you to your table. By the way, my friend, Takahashi Ai told me about you. It's nice to meet you. I hope that we can be friends as well. Here is your table. The chef's recommendation is Steak au Poivre; cooked medium rare with rosemary mashed potatoes and steamed seasonal vegetables. Here are your menus, please order when you are ready," and the loquacious girl bounced off.

Looking at the menu, Kaoru gasped, "Tina-chan, how can you afford this? Everything is so expensive!"

Chuckling, "Your wannabe fiancée is paying for this. That job in Hokkaido was set up by her to get me out of the way while she kidnapped you. She paid me extra to dump you, but I decided to keep the money and tell her to go to hell."

Kaoru laughed, "I'm glad that you want me by your side, Tina-chan. Let's go dancing after dinner."

"Yes! I want to spend as much time with you as possible. Oh yeah, I also want to spend all the money that Miyuki Mayu gave me to spoil you rotten, Kaoru."

They enjoyed an amazing dinner and were too full to order dessert. Kamei brought them the check, and Tina asked her about the area dance clubs. She thought a moment, and suggested the Hello! Project Club. "A lot of my friends go to that club. Tell them that you are friends with me and Takahashi-san, and they'll put you to the front of the line. I believe that Ogawa-san is working tonight. Let me send her a text and she will be expecting you."

After getting the directions, Tina thanked Kamei and gave her an extra tip. After a five minute, Tina and Kaoru found themselves in front of the Hello! Project Club. From the outside, it was a nondescript building with a grumpy-looking doorman and a LONG line of people waiting to get in, but once they approached it more closely, they could feel the bass notes vibrating through the concrete as KAT-TUN's "Lips" was playing. Looking a little nervous, Kaoru asked, "Is this a bad time to tell that I can't dance anything but the Obon?" (See Wikipedia)

Tina laughed and hugging his arm tightly, she teased, "Don't worry about a thing, Kaoru-kun, Onee-chan will show you what to do. Just keep your eyes on me."

Wanting to flirt back, Kaoru smirked, "Tell me something that I'm not going to do already. You look so hot that everything else is boring." He was rewarded with his girlfriend turning fuchsia in embarrassment. Pressing his advantage, he continued, "I hope that there will be some slow songs because I want to hold you_ real_ tight."

Growling in embarrassed frustration, Tina yanked on his arm, "Let's just go in." Turning to the doorman, she said, "I'm Foster, Kamei-san said that I should mention her name to Ogawa-san."

The doorman looked at his list, gave Tina the "up and down," and said, "Welcome to H!P Club, Foster-sama and Hanabishi-sama. Have fun." He unhooked the rope and stepped aside for them, much to the chagrin of people who had been waiting for an hour to get in. There were angry shouts about "big-boobed gajin (foreigners)," but Tina ignored them as she led Kaoru into the very loud dance club.

As they walked up to the bar to get drinks, they were met by a very cute, short-haired hostess, "Good evening, Foster-san, I'm Ogawa Makoto. Kamei-chan told me that you were coming. Because you were recommended by her and you are one of Ai-chan's friends, I'll buy you and your boyfriend your first drinks. (In English) Please enjoy yourselves!" With that, Ogawa went to bartender and whispered into his ear. He blushed and then took Tina and Kaoru's order.

Sitting in a booth that the hostess had led then to, they enjoyed their drinks and watched the people dance. When "Ai no Dangan" by Berryz Koubou started to play, Tina jumped up and yelled, "Let's dance, Handsome!"

She took her somewhat reluctant beau by the hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. As the music pulsed, Tina began to sway sexily to the beat, causing Kaoru's drop to drop in desire. Frozen in place, he could only stare as she moved her beautiful body in such a provocative fashion. Looking deep into his eyes, Tina liked what she saw there. He wanted her and only her. She suddenly wanted to touch him and she motioned him closer. He went to her as if in a daze. Giggling, Tina took Kaoru's hands and put them on her hips. Seeing the blood rush to his cheeks, she turned around and rubbed her backside against his leg.

By the time the song ended, so had Kaoru's restraint. He grabbed his blonde girlfriend and took her back to the booth where he nearly inhaled her with a passionate kiss. Surprised but happy, Tina responded in kind. They continued to kiss until he moved his hands to her butt. Tina broke the kiss, responding with a squeak. Looking into each others' eyes, they laughed.

Meanwhile, in her bedroom, Aoi was packing. "Tomorrow, I will find Kaoru-sama and I will marry him as we promised so many years ago. Tokyo, here comes Aoi!"

**A/N**: Sorry about such a long wait. Writer's block can be such a bitch. I hope that this chapter didn't suck too bad. A side note, I really do like J-Pop, and I have heard and like the songs that I mentioned in this chapter. Thanks for reading and constructive comments are loved and welcomed. Peace!


	13. Chapter 13: Enter Sakuraba Aoi

**A/N**: Here comes lucky chapter 13. From whom is it lucky? Me, because I get write in Aoi, my favorite character in Ai Yori Aoshi. What effect she will have on our couple is yet to be seen, but she DEFINITELY will not be a villain. Read, enjoy, and let me know how I did.

**Disclaimer**: The characters belong to Fumizuki Kou-sensei. If they did belong to me, I would go for the harem ending with Aoi, Miyabi, Tina, Taeko, and Chika when she gets a bit older. Just kidding, or am I?

Taking a Chance

Chapter 13: Enter Sakuraba Aoi

The wind was blowing lightly as a certain indigo kimono-clad young woman prepared to board the JR train in Hakone. Sakuraba Aoi lost herself momentarily in the fragile beauty of the sakura (cherry blossoms) floating gracefully to the ground. She gently slapped her face and said to herself, "This will not do. The sakura can wait. Aoi worked so hard to plan this trip to Tokyo to find Kaoru-sama. I cannot be distracted." As she boarded the train, she was oblivious to the gasps and outright stares that she attracted.

To say that Aoi was eye-catching would be an understatement. At 4'11 and 95 pounds, she was petite with black hair that appeared to be purple in the light. Her flawless skin was set off with a pair of soft red lips. Not only that, but to see an 18 year old woman willingly wearing traditional Japanese clothing so perfectly accentuated that she was in every way a true Yamato Nadeshiko (the ideal Japanese woman). She was at turns breathtakingly, heartrendingly lovely and at others simple and innocently pretty. The nobility and grace with which she carried herself bespoke generations of breeding and class.

As the train traveled out of the idyllic Hakone region toward Yokohama and ultimately, Tokyo, Aoi thought back to the day that Miyabi-san broke her heart by telling her that the Hanabishi had broke off her betrothal with Kaoru-sama with no explanation. She had been preparing herself for 15 years to be his wife. Her whole life was built around that reality and goal. She remembered her Kaoru-sama as lively boy that teased her and scared her, but also was unfailingly kind. 'I wonder what kind of man he grew up to be,' she thought as the train rolled on.

At that same moment in his apartment, Kaoru sneezed, causing his girlfriend to laugh, "Is someone talking about you behind your back?'

Trying to give her an arch look, he replied, "It's probably one of my harem of Japanese beauties that I have secretly living in the apartment below me."

Tina stopped laughing, and said quietly, "That's not funny. You know how I worry about that. My worst nightmare is some 100% pure Japanese girl will turn your heart from me because I'm a gaijin."

Kaoru leaned over and kissed her on the nose, "That will never happen. I love Tina not because you are American or Japanese, but simply because you are Tina." With this, tears began to well in her eyes momentarily. Kaoru moved his moved lips to hers and they began kiss in more profound earnest until they realized that they had moved to Kaoru's futon and his shirt was completely off and Tina's top half was covered only by her bra.

Flushing a vivid rouge, Tina stammered, "Um, well, should we? Um, I'm sorry. What am I doing?"

Kaoru was red-faced as well but laughed happily, "Wow Tina-chan, you really curled my toes there. I was really afraid for my chastity!"

She slapped him upside the head and grumped sulkily, "Baka." Her cell phone chimed. Her father's cell phone number appeared on the caller id. "Hello, Dad?"

The voice on the other end replied, "No, it's your mom. My cell died so your father let my borrow his. The reason that I am calling is that we just landed in Tokyo and we'd like to spend a couple of days with you even though we're here on business. If you like, you can even bring Kaoru-kun. I'm sure that your father would LOVE to meet him."

'That's the last thing that's going to happen,' Tina thought furiously. 'I don't need Dad scaring Kaoru off.' To her mother, she responded in English, "Sure Mom. Where should I meet you guys?"

An evil chuckle in the speaker told her that her mother knew exactly what was going on. "Oh ho, Kaoru-kun's in the room and you don't want him knowing what's going on because you have no intention of subjecting him to us yet, do you? I don't blame you, but understand that if things are going to get serious, and by serious, I mean permanent serious, you are going to have to introduce him to us."

"Yes, Mom," answered Tina quietly. "I'm just not secure enough to risk Daddy scaring him away by playing "intimidating Texas father." I don't doubt his feelings or him. I'm just a coward, and don't wish to take that chance yet."

Her mother's voice sounded softer, "Tina, don't worry so much. You already took a huge chance telling Kaoru-kun your feelings. Okay, you and Kaoru-kun get a reprieve…this time, but if y'all are still together at Christmas, the two of you will spend it in Texas with us, no discussion. Am I clear?"

Chastened Tina replied, "Yes, Ma'am. I'll meet you at the Hachiko in Shibuya. Is that okay?" Her mother agreed and they ended the call. "My parents are in Japan and want me with them for a couple of days. I want to see them by myself this time, but I promise that I will get you all together next time."

Kaoru was not happy, "Are you embarrassed to show your parents your Japanese boyfriend? Am I really your boyfriend or am I just a naïve guy that you're having fun with?"

Tina shook her head rapidly, "Oh no, God no, that's not it. It's my dad. He is nice, but even after living in Japan for 10 years, he has no sense of what is offensive to Japanese people and what isn't. I'm afraid that he will so mortally offend you that you won't want to be with me anymore. You, I could not be more proud of. You are the best person that I have ever known and I don't want anything to ruin this."

Somewhat mollified, Kaoru sniffed, "Okay, but please let me meet them soon because I am SERIOUS (in English) about you." They parted in a better mood, but the near-quarrel was in both their minds the rest of the way to the train station. He kissed her gently on the cheek, "I guess that I'll see you this weekend, Tina-chan."

Hugging him suddenly, "I'm sorry that you have such a cowardly girlfriend, Kaoru. I'll make it up to you. I promise. I love you!"

As her watched her board the train, Kaoru felt quite lonely. He suddenly realized that he had left some important articles for a paper that was due the next day in the Photography Club room at school. 'It can't be helped,' he thought grumpily. 'Two days without Tina-chan will be so boring. Oh well, I'll get some studying done.' On the train to Meiritsu, he was thinking about how Tina had become such large and important presence in his life. 'I guess that happens when you fall in love,' and with this thought, he was immediately in a better mood.

One hour later, he was in the station about to head home and study when he noticed a beautiful purple-haired girl in an indigo kimono looking forlorn, out of place, and very lost. She was trying to use a ticket to go through the turnstiles to get on the train. There was something about her that evoked his masculine protective instinct. He tried not to laugh when she dropped her train ticket, but that urge was cut short when she was knocked down and began to cry. He rushed over and picked up her ticket. He then helped her up and asked, "Are you alright?"

Aoi tried to look confident and said, "I think so, yes. Oh no! My hanao is broken! What will I do?"

Kaoru looked thoughtful and then answered, "Let's move out of the way, and if you don't mind leaning on me a moment, then I'll fix your sandal strap (hanao). Okay?" She nodded and he helped over to the wall. Aoi leaned against him while he was making the repairs. She was embarrassed at the knowing glances that passers-by gave them.

Kaoru said, "This should do it, but you should get it professionally repaired."

Aoi slipped her sandal on and saw how he had fixed it. "This reminds me of something that happened when I was child. My hanao broke and a kind boy like you fixed the same way."

Blushing, Kaoru rubbed the back of his head. "So where are you trying to go. Let me see your ticket." She handed it to him, and he said, "That's your problem. This ticket is for Izumigaoka. It is in the opposite direction from here. I can help you get there if you would like."

Aoi nodded, "Yes, please! I was so lost. Thank you for your kindness." He led her to the correct terminal and they got on the train. After a while, they were able to sit down. "I feel so relaxed now. I was so confused. Now I know that there are good people in Tokyo."

Kaoru felt flattered and embarrassed at the same time. To change the subject, he asked, "What brings you to Tokyo? You stand out a bit. I have not seen such a young girl wear a Tsumugi (see Wikipedia article). Are you here to see someone?" She blushed and nodded. "Let me guess a guy?"

"Yes," Aoi replied. "The person that I'm here to see is wonderfully kind like you have been to me." Yawning slightly, she continued, "I hope we get there soon. I didn't sleep very well last night…" Kaoru was about respond, but her head fell against him and she began snore softly.

He chuckled quietly, 'I guess that she was tired. She certainly is cute. Why is there something so familiar about her, I wonder?' Aoi was sound asleep as the train came to the Izumigaoka station. He started to wake her, but he was stopped by serene look on her face. They stayed on the train as it made the circuit a second time. When they arrived at Izumigaoka a second time, he was able to wake her up. "Um, we're here."

Aoi stretched elegantly, "I'm so sorry to have fallen asleep. It seems like we just got on the train and we are here."

Kaoru winced because they'd actually been on the train 2 hours, "So where does wonderful guy live? I'm curious to meet him." Aoi showed him a handwritten address. "Oh, that's near where I live. Shall we go?"

As they got closer to the address, Aoi began to talk excitedly," I haven't seen him since we are children, but I have such great memories of him and I can't wait to see him again."

Moments later, they arrived at the address. Aoi collapsed to her knees when she saw that it was a vacant lot. "It cannot be. I thought that after all these years; I would be able to see him again."

It began to rain, and Kaoru knew that it was going to do the girl any good to cry in the rain. "Um, my apartment is really nearby, would like to go there and warm up?' She nodded mutely, and he led her gently. As she got settled, he thought to himself, 'It's okay to bring her here, but what do I do now? Tina-chan won't be happy if she stays too long.' He handed her a steaming cup of instant tea, "Do you have any other clues about this guy?"

She nodded and reached into her purse, bringing out a small paper. "This is a picture of us."

Kaoru looked at it dismissively, 'It's a couple of children. Wait a minute.' He looked at it again, "It looks like a picture of me and Aoi-chan."

Shocked, Aoi looked at him, "Kaoru-sama? Are you really Kaoru-sama?"

He replied, "My name is Hanabishi Kaoru."

Aoi pounced on him and cried, "Kaoru-sama! Kaoru-sama! Kaoru-sama! Aoi is so happy that the person that was so kind to me was you. For 18 years, Aoi has been waiting for this moment. I, Sakuraba Aoi have come here to become the bride of Hanabishi Kaoru as was arranged when we were children."

Kaoru had one thought, 'Oh shit…'

To be continued

**A/N**: I know that I rushed through the first chapter of the manga. However, I didn't feel the need to completely rehash it. If anyone wants to know the exact dialogue, they are welcome to watch the first episode of the anime or read the manga. I didn't want to change Kaoru and Aoi's reunion. We'll see where it goes from here. I hope that you all enjoyed. Let me know. Thanks for reading! Cheers!


	14. Chapter 14: In Your Room

**A/N:** Back with another update. This should be some familiar material for people who have either read the manga or watched the anime. I am not simply going to replicate what Kou-sensei wrote, but well, you'll see. Thanks for reading. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Ai Yori Aoshi is the intellectual property of Fumizuki Kou. I am merely borrowing the characters for my own amusement.

Taking a Chance

Chapter 14: In Your Room

"Wait, you're to be my wife?" Kaoru sputtered. "Give me a moment to think about this. Oh, now I remember. We were betrothed when we were children, right?"

Aoi clapped her hands in delight, "Aoi is so relieved that you remembered, Kaoru-sama. I have been preparing for this for so long. Aoi feels like I'm dreaming, being in your room and talking to you like this. I have wanted to see you again since we parted ten years ago. When Miyabi-san told me that the betrothal was cancelled, Aoi cried for a week. I wondered if you hated me and that was the reason for the cancellation."

Raising his hands, Kaoru replied, "It was nothing like that, Aoi-chan. My family ended the betrothal because I left, and I left because of how brutally they treated me. It was the Hanabishi that I wanted no part of, not you, Aoi-chan."

"I'm so glad," Aoi said beginning to cry. "I was hoping that you didn't hate me. I have loved you since we were children. I'm so happy. Now all that you need to do for us to be together is to return to the Hanabishi and become the heir again."

"I'm sorry, Aoi-chan, that is one thing that I will not do," Kaoru said coldly. "Un-fucking-believable! I knew that Hanabishi were desperate to get me back, but to use a girl is the lowest of the low. I'm really happy to see you again after all these years, Aoi-chan, but I think that you should go and tell the Hanabishi that if they want me back they will have to come here and beg me!"

Aoi sniffled, "I understand, Aoi will not bother you anymore, Kaoru-sama. Thank you for your help earlier." She gathered her purse and with a heartbroken backward glance, she left Kaoru's apartment.

As he watched her leave, Kaoru snorted, "Once those bastards realize that she failed, they will be here to pick her up and take her back." He continued to watch as she stood under a streetlight. After 10 minutes, two men approached Aoi, and Kaoru thought, 'Just as I figured. No wait, they aren't from the Hanabishi. Shit!' It was painfully obvious that they were young men who saw an opportunity to pick up a beautiful girl. Seeing her balk at going with the men who weren't taking "no" for an answer, Kaoru sprinted out of his apartment to save her.

While pulling her down the street, one of men said, "Don't worry, Sweetheart, we're going to take you someplace nice for dinner and drinks, and then we'll head back to my place to party. We'll treat you really good."

"No," Aoi shouted, resisting. "Let me go!"

Catching up to them, Kaoru took Aoi from the men, "Where the hell do you think that you are taking my girlfriend?" 'Damn, why did I say that?' He thought as he spoke. "She was waiting for me. I'm sorry that I was late, Aoi-chan," he finished hoping that she would play along.

"It's okay, Kaoru-sama. Aoi was early." She supplied.

The men looked disgusted, "Dude, don't make your girl wait in the cold like that. It's totally uncool," and they walked off.

Seeing Aoi begin to cry again, Kaoru felt ashamed of himself, thinking, 'Aoi-chan is a good girl. There is no way that she'd do something dirty like that. I better calm her down.' "Um, Aoi-chan, I'm sorry that I thought that you were part of a Hanabishi scheme. You're too nice for that."

Aoi threw her arms around him, sobbing, "Aoi is so happy that you said that I was your girlfriend, even if it was a lie. I don't care about the Hanabishi. I only want to be with Kaoru-sama."

As he held her, Kaoru smelled roses in her hair and he thought, "She's too cute. If Tina-chan saw this, she would be devastated. I need to get Aoi-chan back to my apartment.' He released her and asked, "Aoi-chan, could we go back to my apartment, my feet are hurting and it's cold out here."

Aoi looked down and saw that he had run after her in only his stocking feet. Her heart began to beat rapidly and she fell even more in love with him. "Of course, Kaoru-sama." As they walked back to his room, Aoi thought, 'Kaoru-sama is so wonderful. I can't wait to be his wife for real and depend on him.'

Kaoru was thinking 'How the hell do I let her down easy and get her out of town before Tina-chan sees her. It was bad enough with Mayu-chan who is a little rough around the edges, but Aoi is the epitome of a traditional Japanese girl, the one thing that Tina-chan fears most. A year ago, I would have killed to have three girls in love with me, but this is not as fun as I thought it would be.'

When they arrived at the apartment, Kaoru asked, "Do you think that you could call your family to come get you? I'm sure that they must be worried."

Aoi waved her hands, "No, no, Aoi told them where I would be before I left. Besides, I'm not ever going back home. Aoi came here to be your wife, Kaoru-sama."

'Oh shit, now what do I do?' Kaoru panicked. "Well, it's getting late, so why don't we call it a night and you can call them in the morning." He said to himself, 'Sorry, Tina-chan, I feel bad about this, but I can't throw her out again.' To Aoi, he offered the first use of the bathtub. However, Aoi being Aoi tried to defer that privilege back to him, but he was insistent. As he listened to her undress, something stirred within him. 'Oh Kami, why does her getting undressed sound so erotic? This is not good.' He tried to distract himself by studying. That didn't work, so he read a manga that turned out to be a bit ecchi (perverted). 'Maintain your control, Kaoru! Tina-chan's heart depends on this!'

In the bath, Aoi was crying yet again, and thought, 'I have prepared myself to be Kaoru-sama's wife in all ways. Do I really have to courage to claim him in this manner?' She shook her head and wiped her tears. 'Yes, I can do it. This is what I've waited for my entire life, to be one with Kaoru-sama. Go for it, Sakuraba, no Hanabishi Aoi!'

Aoi came out of the bathroom wearing the inner lining of her kimono, "It's your turn, Kaoru-sama. Would you like Aoi to make us some food?"

Swallowing hard at the sight of the beautiful girl in front of him, Kaoru weakly responded, "Sure. I'll be out shortly. Feel free to use whatever is there," and he all but ran to the bathroom and took a COLD shower before hopping in the tub. "I'm slipping. I really like this girl, almost as much as Tina-chan. This is bad. If she comes in here to scrub my back, I'll really be in trouble. I don't think that I'll be able to keep myself from going with the flow.' He paused, slapped his face, hard, and chided himself, 'Kami, Hanabishi Kaoru, are you really this fucking weak? A beautiful girl comes into your life, and you can't keep it in your pants? Really? I WILL NOT do this to Tina-chan. I will be strong!'

And just as he was thinking this, he heard a knock at the door, "Can I wash your back, Kaoru-sama?" Aoi asked.

Paling, Kaoru said, "No thank you, Aoi-chan. Don't put yourself out like that. I can manage fine."

"It's no trouble, Kaoru-sama. Aoi has always dreamed of doing this for you," and she slid the bathroom door open. As she entered Kaoru was relieved that she was still dressed, but it was still not good for her to be in the bathroom when he was naked.

"Aoi-chan, I'm fine really. I'll be out in a moment," He said nervously. He tried to stand up to grab a towel, but he slipped on a bar of soap and landed on top of Aoi in a _very_ compromising position. Aoi screamed.

The door burst open, ripped off its hinges, and a voice yelled, "Aoi-ojou-sama!" The voice belonged to a tall beautiful woman in her late 20's with red hair who, seeing a naked Kaoru on top of a scantily-clad Aoi immediately went into attack mode. "You fucking beast! What are you trying to do to Aoi-sama?" She screamed as she threw him across the apartment.

As the woman moved to inflict more punishment on Kaoru, Aoi ran and stood in between them saying, "Wait, Miyabi-san, Kaoru-sama was in the bath and he slipped and fell on Aoi. He had no ill intentions."

Shaken and a little angry, Kaoru covered himself and asked, "Who are you and why are you here?"

Aoi gently took his hands and explained, "This is Kagurazaki Miyabi. She has taken care of Aoi since I was young. She is my daily guardian, secretary, teacher, and surrogate mother."

Getting frustrated, Miyabi confronted her change, "Aoi-sama, why are you here? Don't you know that Danna-sama and Oku-sama are worried sick. We almost called the police, but we hoped that I could find you first because the scandal would shake your father's leadership of the Sakuraba and would cast doubts that you could be a suitable successor. Please think about your position, Aoi-sama, you are the heir to the Sakuraba Department Stores, a company that has been around since the Meiji Restoration. The man that you marry will inherit the company, yet you are here with a man that has been disowned by the Hanabishi. The betrothal is null and void. We need to leave this dumpy place and get home before it gets out that you ran away."

"Ran away?" Kaoru interrupted, now fully dressed. "Aoi-chan, I thought that you said that you told your family where you were going."

Aoi spun to face him, "I had to find out why the engagement ended, Kaoru-sama. Aoi has wanted to be with you as your wife for many years. It has always been my dream, but that dream was shattered when the Hanabishi backed out. I needed to know that you were the same wonderful Kaoru-sama that I remembered, and you were even better. I am now even more sure than ever that we are meant to be together."

"Aoi-sama," Miyabi yelled, causing her mistress to flinch. "This man has been rejected by the Hanabishi, and is living in this Saitama slum. He is not fit to be in your presence. Moreover, he has been in the company of a foreign female classmate and the Miyuki-ojou-sama. Even if you are serious about him, do you think that a low-caliber man like him could lead the Sakuraba?"

Aoi looked shattered, "Is this true, Kaoru-sama? Are you going to marry one of those other girls?"

Just as Kaoru was about to explain, Tina knocked on his destroyed door, "Um Kaoru, what happened to your door? I was able to slip away from my parents and I came to see you." She paused when she saw Miyabi and Aoi, and asked, "What's going here?"

Kaoru stated to stutter an explanation when Aoi interrupted, "I am Sakuraba Aoi, and I've been Kaoru-sama's fiancée since I was 3 years old. I came by to visit him. This is my governess, Kagurazaki Miyabi. Who might you be?"

Tina looked at Aoi and back to Kaoru, who was moving toward her. Tears began to form in her blue eyes, and he knew that he had to act fast. "Tina-chan, my engagement with Aoi-chan ended when I ran away from the Hanabishi. Please believe me!"

Aoi stood up, "Aoi has never acknowledged that our betrothal was over, Kaoru-sama. Our families intended for us to marry, and I want to fulfill that promise." The kimono-clad heiress moved next to Kaoru and grabbed his arm possessively.

Tina collapsed to the floor as her worst nightmare was taking shape right before her eyes, "I pray that you have a prosperous marriage and life, Hanabishi-san, Sakuraba-san." Standing up, Tina walked brokenly to the door, whispering, "Goodbye, Kaoru."

Kaoru tried to shake off Aoi's grip without hurting her to go after Tina, but the seemingly delicate heiress grasped his arm with a surprising strength. "Aoi-chan please let me go after her. She's my girlfriend," Kaoru said desperately.

Aoi shook her head, "No, Aoi has waited for you for 15 years. I love you, Kaoru-sama, and I will never give you up."

Looking at the dejected young man, Miyabi said sympathetically, "I'm sorry, Kaoru-san, but I fear that the young woman has just broken up with you."

Falling to his knees, Kaoru cried. 'Oh Kami, how could you let this happen?'

To be continued…

**A/N:** I know that this was mean. By way of explanation, Aoi is not being evil here, just assertive like she was in the manga with her mother. Please don't flame me. Thanks for reading, and let me know what you thought, okay?


	15. Chapter 15: Feelings of Loss

**A/N**: I'm back! I may have bitten off more than I can chew, trying to do two stories at once. Oh well. Sorry that last chapter was such a downer. I make no promises about this one. Please read and enjoy. Of course, you could feed the insecure, quivering mass that this author is by reviewing. Thanks!

**Disclaimer**: Fumizuki Kou-sensei is the author and creator of Ai Yori Aoshi and its characters. I make no claim of ownership. This work is done in loving tribute to his work and his characters.

Taking a Chance

Chapter 15: Feelings of Loss

(From last chapter) Tina collapsed to the floor as her worst nightmare was taking shape right before her eyes, "I pray that you have a prosperous marriage and life, Hanabishi-san, Sakuraba-san." Standing up, Tina walked brokenly to the door, whispering, "Goodbye, Kaoru."

Tina wept silently as she stumbled to the train station to go back to her parents' hotel room. 'I know that I should have believed in him, but that girl was too much. He was desperate to explain that they had no relation, yet the love and possessiveness that I saw in her eyes beat me. I can't compete against that. He really was out of my league.'

When she arrived back at the hotel, she crashed into her mother, crying, "I just broke up with the love of my life."

Shocked, her mother asked, "Why in the world would you do that? From what you said Kaoru-san was as in love with you as you are with him."

"Another childhood friend showed up, claiming to be his fiancée. He denied it, and I believe him, but I'm going to lose to her in the end so I just ended it before I got hurt more," Tina sobbed.

A resounding smack filled the hotel room, and Tina fell to the floor, clutching her cheek. Her mother stood over her, furious, "How the hell do you know that you would lose if you don't even fight? Since when does a Texas girl let go of her man without a fuss? Tina, I did not raise you to be such a coward! Why the hell did you give up so easily? Was your love so shallow that one big test was the end of it? I'm damn disappointed in you!"

"But Mom," Tina wailed, "this girl was a Yamato Nadeshiko! Being who I am I was always afraid that a real Japanese girl would claim Kaoru, and when she showed up, yes, I ran. This girl is everything that I wished that I was: beautiful, demure, domestic, graceful, elegant, and above all, 100% Japanese! I am a cultural mutant: too American to be fully embraced by the Japanese and too Japanese in my thinking to be embraced by the people of my homeland. I KNOW that I should fight for him, but when I saw her in her perfectly put-on kimono, I lost it and dumped Kaoru. More than anyone, I know that I messed up. I just don't know what to do anymore."

Carolyn Foster looked at her distraught daughter and thought, 'Maybe I better intervene.' Shaking the girl softly, she asked, "Tina, can I see your phone?" Tina nodded numbly and handed her the cell phone. Carolyn stepped into the hallway, found Kaoru's number, and dialed it.

Kaoru heard his phone ring, looked at the caller ID, saw that it was Tina, and ran into the bathroom to answer it; leaving Miyabi and Aoi with a quizzical expression. He locked the door and answered, "Hello, Tina-chan?"

The voice on the other end said in Texas-accented Japanese, "No, I am Carolyn Foster, Tina's mother. I have one question for you, Hanabishi-san, how much do you love my daughter?"

Blushing a deep red, Kaoru answered, "I love her*, and if you know Japanese, you will understand that in the way that I said it meant that I am serious about her. I want to be with her and no one else, but she didn't give me a chance."

Carolyn sighed, "I'm sorry, Hanabishi-san that my foolish daughter has hurt you. Please give her another chance. She really loves you too."

"Foster-san, may I speak to her?" Kaoru asked. "If I could just explain my feelings, then we could get past this."

Smiling slightly, Carolyn said gently, "I don't think that it would be wise tonight because she is too upset. However, if you could show up in Omotesando about 2:30, we could all meet after my husband finishes his business there at Prado."

Feeling relieved, Kaoru quickly responded, "I'll be there! You won't regret this, Foster-san! I promise that you won't! I'll show Tina-chan how serious I am about her!"

"Okay, Kaoru-san," She laughed. "We'll see you then. I'll copy your number from my daughter's phone. Oh by the way, you can call me, Carolyn-Oba-san for now, Kaoru-kun. I have a feeling that you might be calling me "Okaa-san" before too long. Just talking to you on the phone makes me comfortable to leave her in your hands. Until tomorrow then, Kaoru-kun?"

Kaoru felt a warmth in his chest revive, and he answered, "Yes, Carolyn-Oba-sama, and thank you so much. You have no idea how important this is for me."

"Oh, but I do, Kaoru-kun. I just have to watch my child cry to see how important you are to each other. Besides, I was young and in love once, then I met Tina's father." They laughed. "Kaoru-kun, I do hope that you aren't offended that I am addressing you so informally, but I already feel like you are my son in law. Good night, Kaoru-kun"

Smiling, Kaoru replied, "I'm not offended in the slightest, Carolyn-Okaa-sama. Good night." He closed his phone and walked out of the bathroom to be confronted by an anxious Aoi and an irritated Miyabi.

Miyabi asked, "What was that about, Hanabishi-san? It wasn't the American girl realizing that she made a mistake, was it? If this was the case, good, because I can take Aoi-sama home and we all can forget that this ever happened."

Aoi suddenly ran to Kaoru, burying her small head in his chest, "Miyabi-san, you may go home, but Aoi will stay here with Kaoru-sama. This is where I belong, with my husband."

Both Miyabi and Kaoru looked disturbed by the last part. The caretaker sputtered, "Aoi-sama, be reasonable. Your parents and the rest of the Sakuraba will never allow you to be married to this man. He is a poor, common college student with limited prospects. Must we go over this again? Let's go home before Danna-sama sends the police after you."

A hard look came into Aoi's eyes, "What if I have already given my purity to Kaoru-sama? Would that not change things?"

Kaoru stood up immediately and protested, "Aoi-chan that did not happen! I haven't even kissed you!" He pleaded to Miyabi, "Kagurazaki-san, you must believe that I've done no such thing to your lady. I respect my girlfriend too much to cheat on her!"

A calm, quiet voice from behind them asked, "Is this true, Aoi? Did you give your purity to this young man?"

Miyabi immediately fell to her knees, bowing, and asking, "Oku-sama, how did you find us?"

Sakuraba Midori was even more beautiful and elegant than her daughter, her features not betraying her true age. Many guessed her to be years younger than she really was. Now she regarded Aoi with a still face, but her rage was palpable and both Miyabi and Kaoru could feel it. Over her shoulder, she spoke to them, "Kagurazaki-kun, could you step outside? Could you do so as well, Hanabishi-san? I understand that my request is putting you out of your apartment for a time, but I need to speak to my daughter in private. Please forgive my selfishness."

Feeling that he had no choice even though she phrased it as question, Kaoru nodded and walked outside with Miyabi. "I am sorry about this, Kagurazaki-san. If I had known that she had left without permission, I would have tried to call."

Miyabi favored him with a small smile, "No, Hanabishi-san, it is I that must apologize. I said some harsh things about you to show Aoi-sama that she needed to wake up from her romantic dreams and face reality. I understand that you may have had some legitimate reasons for leaving the Hanabishi, and I also respect how you have acquitted yourself since you started college, but you are not worthy of Aoi-sama as you are now. Maybe when you have some success in the business world, which I have a strong feeling that you will, it would be better, but not now. I can also see that your heart is with another and I need to get Aoi-sama to understand that things have changed."

"It's not like I couldn't fall in love with Aoi-chan if I wasn't already dating someone else," Kaoru explained. "Aoi-chan is beautiful, sweet, and caring. What man in his right mind would not respond to that? Please help her to see that I'm not rejecting her because there is something that she lacks because she is perfect."

No sooner where the words out of his mouth then the door opened and Midori glided out and addressed him, "Do you mean that, Hanabishi-san? Would you indeed fall in love with my Aoi if you weren't with someone else?"

Startled, Kaoru answered, "It is the truth, Sakuraba-sama. Your daughter has become quite dear to me in the evening that we spent _chastely_ together."

Midori laughed elegantly, "You do not need to proclaim your innocence, young man. My daughter admitted to the lie, and I can see the quality and integrity in your eyes. This does present a problem, Hanabishi-san. You see, my daughter does not want to be separated from you, you wish to be with Foster-san, and I want to see my daughter with a young man that has as promising a future as you do. You would be an excellent asset to the Sakuraba Group even if you never returned to the Hanabishi. I am as loathe as the Miyuki are to let you slip through our fingers into the arms of a gaijin. You have TOO much potential to do great things for our nation to spend half your in that barbaric Texas. Yes, it is a problem," she said thoughtfully.

Kaoru uncomfortably looked at the three women either standing in his doorway or in front of his apartment. He knew that he should put an end to all this now, but seeing Aoi's now-tear-filled eyes, he couldn't reject her in front of the others. He cleared his throat, "Well, Sakuraba-sama, you have found your daughter, I need to get to work, and I have a seminar in the morning that I need to study for, so if you don't mind, we could continue this conversation at another time."

Miyabi was shocked that this _commoner_ would speak to her mistress in this fashion. She growled, "How dare you be short and rude to Oku-sama! We will leave when _she_ and not some common college student wants us to do so!"

"Kagurazaki-kun!" Midori said sharply. "We are the ones who have been rude to Hanabishi-san and not the other way around." To Kaoru, she said, "Hanabishi-san, I would like to continue, tomorrow if possible. Are you free around 2:30 tomorrow afternoon?"

He shook his head, "I'm sorry, Sakuraba-sama, but I'm meeting Tina-chan's parents at that time."

The moment that words left his lips, he regretted them because Midori looked delighted, "That's perfect!" She said happily, "We might as well get all of the players together in one place. Hanabishi-san, where are you meeting them?"

'Shit,' Kaoru swore in his mind. "I am supposed to meet the Fosters at the Prado in Omotesando. Sakuraba-sama, you and Aoi-chan aren't thinking of showing up there, are you?"

Midori laughed, "Thinking, no, we _will_ be there tomorrow because I have a proposition for the two of you."

Nervously, Kaoru asked, "What proposition would that be, Sakuraba-sama?"

"You will find that out tomorrow, Hanabishi-san." Turning her attention to her daughter, she commanded, "Aoi, you are coming with me and Kagurazaki-kun to the hotel that I reserved for us. You will see this young man tomorrow as I have promised you." Aoi began to protest and was promptly silenced with a withering glare. "Hanabishi-san, please forgive the trouble that my foolish daughter has brought you. Good evening," She finished before ushering Aoi and Miyabi to an awaiting car.

Kaoru walked back into his apartment and collapsed on the floor, thinking, 'That was certainly the most intense twenty-four hours of my life. Tomorrow's going to be a mess too. Oh well, time for work.'

To be continued…

**A/N**: I apologize for the long delay. Life has been insane in the insomniac household. I hope that this was worth the wait. I did take the liberty of giving both Aoi and Tina's mothers names because I refuse to write "Tina's mother" or "Aoi's mother" as many times as I felt that I needed to refer to them. Please let me know how I did. Thanks!

* One thing that I love about the Japanese language, which I am NO expert in by the way, is that there are several ways of saying that you love someone. "Suki" or "Daisuki" are the understated way that it is most often said in dramas, manga, and anime. However, there is a bolder, more demonstrative way to say it, "Aishiteru" or "Aishite." This is the form that Kaoru used in conveying his feelings to Carolyn about Tina. Peace!


	16. Chapter 16: Showdown at Prado

**A/N**: Back with what I hope will be a very interesting chapter. Let's see how these two mother bears protect their cubs from each other. Please let me know what you think. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: After all this time do I really to say it? I don't think so. I'm sure y'all know already.

Taking a Chance

Chapter 16: Showdown at Prado

Wanting to survey the scene before he was supposed to meet Tina's parents, Kaoru arrived in Omotesando early. He sighed heavily, 'I agreed to meet Carolyn-san to get Tina back, but now it's turned into something troublesome. What a pain in the ass.' As he walked from the station, he reflected on the last 24 hours. 'My landlord pitched a hissy fit when he saw the door. Kagurazaki-san had better be prepared to pay for it because I can't'

Meanwhile, Tina was bored watching her mom shop at Prado while her dad was meeting with the head of the Japanese division of that great Italian design company. She felt nauseous. Her eyes were red from crying and her chest hurt. She wanted nothing more than to stay in bed for a week, but Carolyn insisted on dragging her along on this ridiculous shopping trip. "Mom, can we go somewhere else while we are waiting for Dad?" She asked grumpily.

Carolyn mirrored her daughter's impatience and was about to answer when she saw Kaoru, whom she recognized from the picture on Tina's cell phone; look through the window. She smiled, "Tina, can you go rescue the poor manager from your father? I'm sure that the poor man has heard more of Jim's Texas fishing adventures than he ever wanted to." Tina nodded mutely and did as asked giving Carolyn a chance to go talk to the young man. He was, from her reckoning, about 5'8" and portrayed a wiry strength and grace that was attractive even to a middle-aged woman such as herself. 'My daughter has good taste. He's very cute.' She gestured for him to come in.

Kaoru slipped into the shop and shook hands with his potential mother-in-law, "Okaa-sama, it's very nice to meet you. Is Tina-chan here?" He asked excitedly.

Carolyn laughed, "She's in the back saving the manager from my husband. He _loves_ to talk about silly things until people pass out from exhaustion."

Kaoru chuckled, "So that's where Tina-chan gets it from. She certainly got her beauty from her mother."

"Oh don't go flattering an old woman now, Kaoru-kun," Carolyn said with an amused smirk. He could tell that she liked the compliment. He was about to make more pleasantries with her when he saw a limousine pull up in front of the store. There was a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach and his fears were confirmed when he saw Miyabi get out and open the door for Aoi and Midori.

Carolyn noticed the color drain from his face and followed his eyes to the door where she observed two Japanese women in kimonos being escorted into the shop by another woman in a suit. She was curious about Kaoru's reaction until the look of joy on the younger kimono-clad woman's face made it obvious that she was his other suitor.

Kaoru wanted to bury himself in a deep hole or find any means of escape. Unfortunately for him, the Sakuraba party stood between him and the door.

Midori decided that she needed to make the first move, and approached Carolyn, "You must be Carolyn Foster-san, the mother of my daughter's love rival."

The temperature dropped twenty degrees as the women stared coldly at each other. Carolyn stretched out her hand, and said, "I'm afraid that you have me at a disadvantage." To Kaoru, she asked, "Could you introduce me to these women, Kaoru-kun?"

Wanting to be anywhere else at the moment, Kaoru gestured toward Midori, and said, "Carolyn-san, this is Sakuraba Midori-sama, her daughter Aoi, and Aoi-chan's guardian, Kagurazaki Miyabi. Before I left the Hanabishi, I was betrothed to Aoi-chan."

Aoi bristled, "We are _still_ betrothed, Kaoru-sama. I've spent my life preparing to be your wife, and I'm not giving up."

High in the heavens, the Kami snickered and thought to themselves, 'How can we make this situation even more awkward?' They snapped their fingers and Tina came out of the back with her father. Tina saw Kaoru, her mother, and Aoi. Her heart leapt with happiness and she rushed to Kaoru, crying, "I'm sorry, Kaoru. I should have trusted you, trusted us, but I'm just a cowardly lion. I love you and I would like another chance."

Midori interrupted coldly, "Are you asking for a second chance because you realized that he's actually wealthy or do you truly love him? If you give up so easily, you are no competition for my Aoi."

Carolyn stepped between Midori and Tina, "Let's not get too harsh, Sakuraba-san. While we aren't as wealthy as you, we certainly aren't paupers either. We do enough business with your company for you to know that. Now, I set up a meeting with Kaoru-kun and my daughter so they could get back together, but I am curious as to why you all are here."

All eyes turned to Kaoru as he nervously scratched the back of his head, "It's my fault. I mistakenly told Sakuraba-sama that I couldn't meet with her today because I was meeting with you, Carolyn-san. I apologize. Sakuraba-sama was quite insistent about us all meeting. I don't know why or what it will accomplish. I'm in love with Tina-chan and nothing will change that unless she doesn't like me anymore."

Hearing Kaoru's words, Carolyn smiled grandly, "Well, I guess that this settles does it not? I apologize that you and your lovely daughter had to drive all the way out here for nothing, Sakuraba-san, but Kaoru-kun has chosen my daughter."

Midori saw the look of desolation in Aoi's eyes, and held up a hand, "Wait a moment, Hanabishi-san, Foster-san. I have a proposition for you. My daughter is convinced that she is still betrothed to Kaoru-san, and he has admitted that if he wasn't with your daughter, Foster-san, that he could easily fall for my Aoi. In that light, I propose that we make this an open competition for Kaoru-san's heart."

The temperature in the store dropped even further as Carolyn replied chillily, "Why should we accept? Kaoru-kun has already chosen my Tina. If I thought that he was a weak-willed man, I wouldn't have brought them back into contact."

"I am not half-hearted, Carolyn-san," Kaoru interrupted. "I do not want to go back to the Hanabishi, which would be the price for being with Aoi-san, one. And two, I want to be with Tina-chan because I love her."

Midori chuckled evilly, "What if you didn't have to return as the Hanabishi heir, Kaoru-san? The Miyuki are willing to accept you as you are, and so am I. Besides, if you are so firm in your convictions, what would it hurt to spend time with Aoi in a Western-style mansion one train stop from Meiritsu University? Then we would have all of Kaoru-san's suitors except for the Miyuki ojou-sama in one place. Although I am sure that if she knew, she would demand to live there as well. What I am asking, Kaoru-san, is that we see how strong your love for Tina Foster-san really is. And Foster-san, wouldn't you like to see if you are strong enough to hold on to your love? If dumping him the moment a real challenger shows up is the depth of your love then you should give up now because Aoi will not give up until the end. It is the Sakuraba way."

Carolyn and Tina were communicating with their eyes, and Tina sighed, "You've backed me into a corner, Sakuraba-sama, so I will accept your challenge. If your daughter can take him away from me because of my cowardly heart, then she deserves him and I don't. However, I don't intend to give up or to lose."

Kaoru wanted to be anywhere else than where he was. He would rather be fending off Mayu's amorous advances than to be the object of so much tension. He had managed to lie low during much of the verbal and mental jousting match that Midori, Carolyn, and Tina were having. Unfortunately, they had made their choices, and now everyone was looking at him. Taking a deep breath, he looked at both girls, and asked, "Is this what you both want?" They nodded, and he said reluctantly, "It can't be helped then, can it? Alright, I will accept your terms Sakuraba-sama. I have conditions of my own though. The first is that under no circumstances will I be forced by any of this to resume my status as the heir of the Hanabishi and to return there. The next condition is that Miyuki Mayu is not to know of this arrangement because she _will_ demand to be a part of this situation. Mayu-chan and Tina-chan DO NOT get along, and there will be fighting all of the time. This will be between Aoi-chan, Tina-chan, and I," he finished with a firm voice.

Midori allowed a small triumphant smile to shine through her Japanese noblewoman's mask, "Very well, Miyabi-san will inform you when you will be moving to our mansion and where it is." Miyabi nodded respectfully, and Midori continued, "Kaoru-san, I hope that you know that my daughter has only asked for two things in her entire life. The first was a kimono, and the second was to have this chance to win your heart back. I personally could care less if your last name was Hanabishi or Honjou. Your academic record shows that you are one of the most promising young men in Japan, and the Sakuraba desperately needs young intelligent leaders like you to reach new heights. I beg that you keep an open mind and truly give my Aoi a chance."

"What do you mean give her a chance? Why should he?" Carolyn asked, moving aggressively toward Midori.

Miyabi stepped between them and the older Sakuraba calmly replied, "It wouldn't be much of a contest if young Foster-san was the only one allowed to be his girlfriend for the duration of the competition, would it?"

Kaoru again felt the temperature drop even more as the two older women exchanged glares that would freeze fire. Tina looked at her mother and at Midori and caught on, "Wait, Sakuraba-sama, are you actually suggesting that I let your daughter date my boyfriend? Not a chance in hell that's going to happen!" She shouted.

Carolyn laid a restraining hand on her daughter's shoulder, seething with anger herself, and in English said, "Stop Tina. You are playing right into this bitch's hand. She wants you to lose your cool. Besides, we've already more or less agreed to this when you agreed to this stupid game of 'Bigamy House.' What this bitch of a China Doll wants is for you to share Kaoru-kun with her daughter. She has had us at a disadvantage the whole time."

Midori listened to their conference with an amused smirk, "I believe that you have a firm handle on the situation," she said in perfect, but heavily accented English. "Aoi, Miyabi-san, shall we go?" Pausing at the door, she turned and faced Tina, saying, "By the way Foster-san, don't you dare think of doing something immoral to win because if you do, I will destroy you and your family. Same goes for you, Aoi, I will disown you if dishonor our family name. Kissing and holding hands are allowed, but no sex until the real winner is decided." She left with a chuckle as both girls turned a shade of red just this side of a tomato.

After they saw the Sakuraba get into Miyabi's car, The Fosters and Kaoru exhaled and they realized that they had been holding their breath. Clearing his throat, Jim Foster made his presence known. He held out his hand to Kaoru, "I'm Tina's father, Jim. You are Hanabishi Kaoru-kun I take it." Kaoru shook his hand and before he could make polite noises back, Jim interrupted asking, "Do you know how many men would kill to be in your position, young man? Three beautiful young girls are in love with you. I want to know how you managed it. I'm really jealous!"

There was a sudden explosion of sound as "DAD!" and "JIM!" were shouted at the tops of the Foster women's lungs. Kaoru started to laugh but stopped when Jim winked at him. Kaoru knew that he said all that to diffuse the tension in the room. He suddenly realized that there was more to Tina's father than the tactless Texas businessman his daughter portrayed him to be. Jim Foster knew his wife and daughter and how to make them laugh and react. It was a trick that Kaoru was going to need to learn if he was going for pursue a permanent relationship with Tina.

He chuckled, "No, Foster-sensei, it is you that have much to teach me, especially Tina-chan's embarrassing secrets."

Tina was horrified, "Dad, don't you dare tell him a thing!" She was so worried that she missed the smirk of understanding that passed between the two most important men in her life.

This interplay was not missed by Carolyn though as she smacked the back of her husband's head, "Okay boys, you've had your fun at our expense, but that's enough." She looked annoyed, but smiled softly and continued lovingly, "Thank you both. You've made Tina and I feel better."

Tina smiled at her father and her once-again boyfriend, realizing how much she loved the two of them. Winking at her mother, she grabbed Kaoru's hand, pulling him out the door. "Mom, Dad, see you both later back at the hotel!" She called as she left to catch up with her love.

"Well Darlin', should we go do what that bitchy Sakuraba woman told the girls that they couldn't do with Kaoru-kun?" Jim asked naughtily.

Carolyn found that after all these years, he could still make her blush like a school girl. Recovering quickly, she taunted, "Do you really think that you can still keep up with me, old man?'

"Keep up with you? Darlin' I may not be as good as I once was, but I'm as good once as I ever was!" He replied with a snort.

His bride of twenty-five years laughed, "Quit quoting Toby Keith and take me back the hotel room, you big stud!" They grasped hands and happily left the store.

**A/N**: Sorry this took so long. I was not happy with this chapter and had to take a break in which I finished my Otoboku fic. I mellowed the catfight between Carolyn and Midori a little but I hope that everyone caught the genteel hatred that I tried to have them portray towards each other because they are both classy women and I wanted them to have an exchange like Crystal and Alexis would have had on Dynasty, a show I watched growing up. Let me know what you thought. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Peace!


	17. Chapter 17: Living Together

**A/N**: Back with a head of steam. Thanks to CelticX, Wittman the Tiger Ace, cncgamefan, and everyone else that has read and/or reviewed the last chapter. It really keeps me going! This chapter gets us to the mansion. I hope that you enjoy and let me know what you think, okay.

**Disclaimer**: The characters in this story do not belong to me; Fumizuki Kou-sensei has that distinction.

Taking a Chance

Chapter 17: Living Together

Tina checked the address one more as Suzuki-senpai turned into the long driveway. If she didn't know that she was in the outskirts of Tokyo, Tina could have sworn that she was on a plantation like Gone with The Wind's Tara. The driver let out a long whistle, "I didn't know that a place like this could exist in the world, much less in the Kanto region! How the hell did you and that mopey Hanabishi swing this?"

Not wanting to share too much, Tina thought for a moment and fibbed, "One of my father's business contacts set us up here because he needed someone to keep the property in good shape in case he needed to bring a client here." Okay, so it wasn't a complete lie, but it stretched the truth enough that it satisfied her nosy senpai.

As the mansion came into view, Both Tina and Suzuki-senpai were shocked. Instead of the Georgian-style mansion that they had both expected with the long, tree-lined drive, it was a lovely Tudor-style home. Home is a slight understatement because Sakuraba House was a very large and elegant mansion, just not the colonnaded white manor that they had imagined.

Stopping in front of the house, Kaoru greeted his senpai with smile and his girlfriend with a quick kiss on the cheek. Tina winkled her nose at the strong odor emanating from her beau. "Ugh Kaoru, why are you so smelly?"

Chuckling, he responded, "This place has not had anyone in it for at _least_ 20 years, and Miyabi-san and I have been busting our asses all day trying to get it cleaned before you or Aoi-chan arrived."

"Well, I guess I can understand that," the blonde sniffed. She then decided that the sweat of a hard-working man was attractive in its own way. Besides, Kaoru was wearing shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt that displayed his muscles in way that had Tina feeling a little weak in the knees.

Suzuki-senpai coughed politely to remind them that their stuff was in the back of the truck that he had borrowed from his dad; a truck that his dad needed back as soon as possible. "So Hanabishi, where should we put your stuff? I can't stay very long. There's an exciting program about American trains on TV Tokyo tonight!"

"Well, until we get the mansion and the servants' quarters clean, we'll just have to unload it in front of the servants' quarters. I'll be staying there," Kaoru replied thoughtfully.

Tina was confused, "Why will you be staying in the servants' quarters, Kaoru? I thought that we were all going to live in the mansion."

This was the moment that Miyabi appeared and answered, "Kaoru-dono and I both felt that it would be improper for him to live in a house with three unmarried women. While I have no fear that he would do anything perverted; we simply cannot have it known to the Sakuraba elders that a man is living in the main house," she finished, suddenly realizing that Suzuki was standing there. She introduced herself, "Good afternoon, I am Kagurazaki Miyabi, the Kanrinrin of this property. The landlady, Sakuraba Aoi will be here shortly. She, Foster-san, and I will stay in the main house."

Gazing at the statuesque woman, all thoughts of trains fled from Suzuki's head. "My pleasure, Kagurazaki-san," he said in his smoothest voice. "If you ever come to Meiritsu University, I can give you the grand tour." To Kaoru, "Hanabishi, I'll see you Monday." As he drove away, he thought, 'Older women might just be better than trains.'

Kaoru and Tina looked shocked. Kaoru asked, "Did Senpai just hit on Miyabi-san?"

Nodding, Tina dazedly replied, "I never thought I'd see the day. Gotta hand it to him, Senpai was pretty smooth there."

Miyabi was oblivious to the whole exchange as she had already forgotten about the train-loving Photo Club President and was now engaged in her main occupation, worrying about Aoi-sama. Her charge was going to have one hell of a fight on her hands if she wanted to wrest her betrothed from his pretty American girlfriend. She thought to herself, 'I'll put him in charge of taking Aoi-sama's luggage to her room. The rest will be up to her. Although, I personally would not mind watching him move furniture some more; he has some attractive features for such a young man. What am I thinking about? Kami, I need to find a boyfriend of my own after this is over.'

After giving his girlfriend a quick, loving smile, Kaoru went back to work helping Miyabi clean to main house for the ladies to live in. Tina watched him disappear into the mansion and suddenly thought, 'Wait, why can't I live in the servants' quarters with Kaoru and let the Ojou-sama live in the manse with her stuck-up nanny? I'll ask Kanrinrin-san about that later, but for now, I better chip in so that I can have some alone time with my Kaoru.'

With Tina helping, the mansion was quickly cleaned to the point that Miyabi declared it suitable for her mistress, and she excused herself to take a bath so that she could go get Aoi. With a pointed glance, Miyabi asked, "Tina Foster-san, could you please accompany me to the bath? I would like to speak to you alone."

'Hell no, why should I?' was Tina's first thought, but after a heartbeat, she replied flippantly, "I guess that I could, I don't want to stink in front of my boyfriend."

Miyabi's smile twitched, showing her annoyance, but she coolly invited, "Shall we then?" To Kaoru, she advised, "Kaoru-dono, there is a full bath in the servants' quarters, please use it and make yourself presentable for Aoi-sama."

Now it was Tina's turn to shoot irritated daggers at Miyabi. She crossed to her bemused beau and gave a gentle peck on the lips, "Don't be too long, Lover. I'd like you to show me around while we await Ojou-sama."

The air was getting heavy, so Kaoru did what any self-respecting man would do, and retreated to the servants' quarters so as to not be present when blood was shed. He was concerned that Tina and Miyabi were so tense around each other, and not being stupid, he knew exactly why. Miyabi was trying to protect her mistress, and Tina wanted to establish that she, and not Aoi, was going out with Kaoru. 'I'm glad that I don't have to be present for their little talk in the bath,' he thought until he realized that they would both be nude and he quickly revised that opinion. Being a healthy male, he was definitely interested in seeing them both nude, mostly Tina as their make-out sessions impressed in his mind that Tina's figure would be glorious. 'Does it make me a pervert if I want to see my girlfriend naked?' he mused. He chuckled to himself, 'Yeah, it probably does.'

A little later in the ridiculously large bathroom, the atmosphere between Miyabi and Tina was so thick that one could cut it with a knife. Tina began on offense, "I suppose this is the part where you offer me money to dump Kaoru so that your mistress can have him, right? I've already been through this once with the little Miyuki bitch. Don't you super-rich Japanese people have any original ideas? Kaoru is mine, and I am not giving him up, no matter how sweet your mistress is or how much you wish to protect her."

"Are you finished, Foster-san?" Miyabi asked contemptuously. "My actual intention was to remind you that according to the agreed ruled that Oku-sama set out, you and Aoi-sama are both dating Kaoru-dono. That being said, I request that you please refrain from being too possessive of Kaoru-dono in Aoi-sama's presence. She is quite delicate, and even though I believe that she has little chance of coming between you and Kaoru-dono, I cannot have you rubbing that reality in her face. Do you understand?"

Tina was a bit surprised. "If you believe that there's no hope, why are you encouraging Sakuraba-san?" She asked. "It's just going to hurt her more if Kaoru chooses to stay with me."

"I want to show Aoi-sama that dreams have no part in the world in which she must live," Miyabi explained patiently. "Oku-sama was completely truthful when she said that Aoi-sama has never asked anything for herself. She has always thought of her parents' wishes first. Well, except in the case of Kaoru-dono," she finished with a soft chuckle.

The tension in the bath lessened as both women thought. After a few moments, Tina broke the silence, "You know, I trust Kaoru totally, but I am not so sure that he will ultimately choose me. My mother bitched me out for this, but I really have no confidence in my ability to compete against Sakuraba-san because she's the epitome of Japanese beauty. I am too American to truly fit here in Japan, but because I've lived in Japan since I was 5, I'm too Japanese to fit in back home. Back home," Tina mused bitterly. "The only place that I've truly felt at home was at Meiritsu with Kaoru and the photography club. No one cares that I'm an American or that I grew up Kyushu. I'm their friend and classmate, nothing else matters. The only reason that I'm being this honest with you is that you were honest with me. I love Kaoru. He is the most important thing in my life, and I will never run from that again."

Miyabi's mouth quirked into a half smile, and with an ironic tone, said, "Well, Tina-san, you could be Aoi-sama's sister in the confidence department. She is every bit as insecure as you are. She can hide it under generations of nobility. Do not let that fool you though. Aoi-sama has a will of iron when it comes to Kaoru-dono. So we understand each other, do we not, Tina-san? You are not Kaoru-dono's only lover for the duration of this contest. If you play any dirty tricks, be assured that I will not let it slide. I will protect Aoi-sama, even if it means breaking your heart to guard hers."

Tina responded, "I understood that from the start." She looked distracted for a moment and suddenly fixed her gaze on Miyabi's chest. "Wow, Kanrinrin-san, you have some serious melons!"

Flushing with embarrassment, Miyabi covered her chest, and asked archly, "Are all Americans obsessed with breasts?"

"Nah," Tina answered, "I'm just weak to them. There's something about breasts that make me want to touch them," she finished, reaching for the older woman's torso. Miyabi slapped her hand. "Cheapskate," pouted the blonde.

Regaining her composure and feeling that there might be an opening for her mistress, Miyabi queried, "Tina-san, do you like women as well as men?"

"No way," Tina replied. "I just can't stop myself from touching other women's boobs. It's really embarrassing!" The two women laughed together, and finished their bath. "Well, Kanrinrin-san, it's been fun, but I think that I'll get out first so I can steal a kiss or two from my Kaoru before I have to share him," she winked getting out of the bathtub.

After Tina left, Miyabi was allowed herself to relax in the bath, enjoying the warm water. She chuckled in spite of herself, thinking, 'That girl is going to be a handful.' Just as she had that thought, she felt two hands come from behind and grope her chest. Amusement turned quickly to anger. She screamed, "Tina-san!" Tina laughed as she ran out

Moments later, Kaoru was relaxing on his futon when a blonde blur jumped on him, "Hide me please, Kaoru!" Tina yelled urgently.

Just before he asked why, he heard Miyabi bellow, "Tina Foster, I'm going to break your hands!"

Looking askance at his girlfriend, Kaoru wondered what the hell she had done to send Miyabi around the bend. Catching his expression, Tina began to explain. "Well, it's like this. I have a really bad habit of groping the breasts of other women. I can't help myself. It isn't anything sexual. I'm just fascinated by large breasts."

Kaoru chuckled softly, "So is every heterosexual man on Earth. Wait, did you grope Miyabi-san?" Her guilty look made him groan. "Tina, we have to live with these people. Please do not antagonize them, or we'll both be in trouble." He paused, seeing her penitent expression. He was unsure of how to continue when an idea came to him, "How about you allow Miyabi to return the favor? Or would you rather have me do the honors?"

Tina turned bright red and then laughed, "Thank you, Kaoru, but I don't think Kanrinrin-san would be satisfied with that and for that matter, neither would you, you little pervert. I promise that the day will come when I will be ready to give myself to you fully, but for now, please be satisfied with this," she finished as she kissed him passionately.

Melting into the kiss, Kaoru's only sane thought was 'I hope Aoi-chan gives us another day before she arrives. I would love to spend the afternoon kissing Tina.' Unfortunately for our couple, a limousine pulled up in front of the mansion, and the slamming doors meant only one thing, the Mistress of the house had arrived.

**A/N**: Sorry that it took me so long to finish this chapter. I wanted to do two things with this chapter: move them into the mansion and to introduce a little of Tina's canon personality. Be prepared for more boob groping. One other quick note, Kaoru's harem will only consist of Tina, Aoi, Mayu, and maybe one more. Thank you for reading and please be gentle if you think that this chapter was terrible.


	18. Chapter 18: A Perfect Night Spoiled

**A/N**: I'm afraid that until the computer situation changes in my house that this will be my pace. I'm also now writing a Maria-sama ga Miteru fic that I'm really excited about. Please enjoy and let me know what you think. Additionally, I would like to say to sonicmillenium22, who complained about this being a TinaxKaoru fic that I clearly stated that my own preference is AoixKaoru, but this is AU and I wrote it because I wanted to explore what a TinaXKaoru realtionship would look llike. I appreciate that you were reading and took the time to review, but please read the A/N and the description. Thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this, but I wish I did. I have no money and I am making nothing off this.

Taking a Chance

Chapter 18: A Perfect Night Spoiled

Life in the Sakuraba manor quickly settled into a routine. Tina and Kaoru would leave in to morning to attend their classes, Aoi would cook and clean, and Miyabi would make sure that Kaoru had very little alone time with Tina. Kaoru gave up his job at the YA Bar because Aoi, in a rare accord with Tina, told him that it was more important for him to concentrate on his studies.

Another part of the new routine included tutoring sessions with Miyabi. Aoi's caretaker really enjoyed his sharp intellect and his keen business sense. 'Oku-sama was right. He really does have a future worthy of Aoi-sama. He always smells so good too. What the hell am I thinking? I need a boyfriend,' Miyabi thought furiously.

As for Tina and Aoi, despite their rivalry, they could not hate each other because they were both so nice. Aoi even put up with Tina groping her as long as it wasn't in front of Kaoru. _That_ would be too embarrassing. They managed to work out a system in which Kaoru was with each girl for three days and they traded Sundays going on dates with him.

For his part, Kaoru enjoyed the amenities of the Sakuraba manor, but he thought the contest was foolish because he considered Tina his girlfriend, not Aoi. However, Aoi was beginning to occupy his dreams as often as Tina did. 'It doesn't help that there is the rule that they get to kiss me when it is their turn to be my date. I'm starting to get confused. It would easier if Aoi-chan wasn't such a sweet girl. If she was as spoiled as Mayu-chan, this would be over already.'

While those thoughts were occupying his mind, Aoi knocked gently on the door to Kaoru's room in the Servant's Quarters. It was the last day of her current turn to be his girlfriend. "Kaoru-sama, may I come in?"

"Sure, Aoi-chan, come on in," he answered before sighing. It wasn't like Aoi-chan wasn't the perfect girlfriend. She was lovely, charming, and WAY better at housework than Tina could ever dream of being. Despite that, it was Tina that he believed he was in love with. Those thoughts were dismissed as they spent a quiet afternoon walking around the property. This touched on Aoi's other major disadvantage, she was not allowed to appear with him in public, so cuddling in his room or walking around the massive compound was the extent of his dates with her.

As they ended their "date," Aoi invited herself into his room and gracefully put her arms around his neck. Her breath was sweet and smelled of vanilla as her lips met his in a languid, yet softly passionate kiss. The kiss intensified and soon she was panting with a desire that she could not define and with an intensity that frightened her. Kaoru was the one that called a halt, "Aoi-chan, we need to stop. It's not that you aren't pretty or sweet enough. I am not ready for where these types of kisses are leading us." The heiress blushed, sporting a cute rose color, bowed with her last shreds of dignity, and fled in embarrassment. 'That was close,' he thought watching her leave. 'Damn, she is too good at kissing!'

Later that afternoon, Tina was in the giant bathroom, taking a bath with Miyabi. "Ne, Kanrinrin-san, how do think this contest is going between Landlady-san and I?"

Not wanting to sugar-coat the truth, Miyabi replied, "Aoi-sama is doing much better than I even thought possible. I have noticed that Kaoru-dono's eyes seek her out as often as they do you."

"Do you think that I'm losing him?" Tina asked with a hitch in her voice.

Miyabi thought a moment, not sure how to answer. She hated this game and the situation in which they were living. "Tina-san, I am not the person that you should be asking this question, and if you do not get your hands off my breasts, I will have them surgically removed!" Her eyebrows were twitching in a building anger.

Caught, Tina waved her hand as if it had been slapped. A mischievous smile rose and set like the sun as she realized the import of the governess' words. She needed to speak with Kaoru, alone. She quickly got out of the bath, dressed, and sprinted for her boyfriend's room.

Kaoru was flipping through law texts, studying for his constitutional law test. Michida-sensei was a meticulous bastard who would mark you down if you didn't cite every supporting case possible. "What a pain in the ass," he complained to himself. "Who was the idiot that wanted to be an attorney? Oh yeah, it was me." He slammed the book shut, uttering a particularly vulgar English curse word (pick one).

He thought, 'Time for a break. Aoi-chan should be here with tea any moment now.' It had become part of his study routine. Every day at 3:30, Aoi would bring tea and snacks. She would repeat this just before curfew in the evening. "I'm really starting to look forward to her bringing me snacks." He turned to see a shattered look on his girlfriend's face. He reached for her, "Tina-chan…"

She grabbed him by his shirt and laid a scorcher of a kiss on him. With tears in her eyes, Tina took his lips again before slapping him, "You are supposed to be _MY_ boyfriend, right?! Everyone seems to be losing sight of this fact, but I'm not." She bowed her head, sobbing.

"Tina-chan…" Kaoru murmured before taking her into his arms. Maybe he had let his head be turned a bit by Aoi's sweetness and her ability to do all things well. He began to stroke her back, reveling in her softness and warmth. He lifted her chin and gave a kiss filled with gentleness and reassurance. "Tina-chan, let's go out for dinner tonight, just the two of us. We need a reset. What do you say?"

'God, I love this man,' Tina thought fervently. Her tears began to subside, after a few moments; she was able to look into Kaoru's warm brown eyes, seeing the love and kindness that she could only associate with him. "Un," she grunted in approval, not trusting her voice.

She was rewarded with a heart-melting smile from her beau. He kissed her on the forehead and said, "Let me go tell Miyabi-san that we are leaving for a couple of hours. I need to take a break from Michida-sensei's bullshit." Kaoru ran into the house, leaving Tina to nod lamely.

Tina dressed with casual care, expecting Kaoru to take a place that his meager budget could afford, but she was taken aback by his request for her to wear something much nicer. When she knocked on his door, she was shocked to see the law student wearing a sophisticated suit. When they got into a waiting taxi, she asked tentatively, "Um Kaoru-san, where are we going?"

With a mischievous glint in his eyes, he shook his head and put his pointer finger to her lips and said, "It's a secret." Tina spent the next few moments studying her love's face to pick up a hint. Other than a hint of deviltry dancing in his eyes, Kaoru remained inscrutable.

The taxi wove its way through Tokyo; and it soon became apparent that the destination was in Akasaka. Tina's eyes grew large as the taxi came to a stop in front of the United States Embassy. Her mouth when she saw her parents waiting for them on the curb. She turned to see Kaoru looking like the cat that ate the canary. He pulled an envelope from his pocket and produced a letter with two tickets. It was for a semi-formal dinner celebrating the special business relationship between Japan and the American Republic.

Despite feeling a little disappointed that it was not a date for just them, Tina was happy to see her parents even though it had only been a couple of months since their last visit. She hugged the older couple, and asked in mock anger, "Whose bright idea was it to ambush me like this?"

Carolyn pointed to her husband and to Kaoru, throwing them under the bus, "We had intended to come back to Japan for this dinner, but Jim thought that it would be fun to have Kaoru-kun trick you into coming." With an amused glance at the men, she observed, "We are in trouble if _they_ continue to work together to surprise us, Tina. Shall we go in?" They all laughed as they entered the Embassy.

After a dinner punctuated by speeches by the U.S. Ambassador and his Japanese counterpart, the dinner party became a dance of sorts with the male guests escorting their companions to the Embassy's ballroom. Kaoru and Tina danced through every song, not wishing to be separated for a moment. As the band was playing the last waltz, Tina swayed ecstatically in Kaoru's arms, murmuring joyfully, "I'm so happy. Thank you for surprising me, Kaoru."

She kissed him until she was dizzy, prompting comments about how this was a giant step forward in U.S./Japan relations. Her beau blushed, but Tina ignored the comments and held him tighter. An embarrassed Kaoru excused himself to go to the bathroom. He returned after a few minutes looking much more composed.

The rest of the evening flew by in what seemed a pleasant blur to Tina. She encountered some difficulty following the English conversations because she'd had little use for her native tongue being as fluent in Japanese as she was. Kaoru was at her side constantly, answering questions in heavily accented English. Tina was amazed at his comfort level in dealing with such wealthy and successful businesspeople until she remembered how he was raised. Kaoru was groomed to take over the powerful Hanabishi Zaibatsu. The everyday Kaoru was so laid back and natural that one would never know unless they were told of his background. She was certainly shocked when Miyuki Mayu told her. This confident Kaoru in a nice suit was a happy revelation for her.

As they were riding back to Sakuraba House in a taxi, Tina rested in Kaoru's arms in the back seat. "You know, I was at first a little disappointed that we didn't go somewhere to be alone. Yet, I cannot remember a time other than the day that you accepted my confession that I've been happier," Tina whispered contentedly. "Thank you, my love, for helping make this into such a wonderful night."

Kaoru kissed her on the forehead, "I too would have rather have had the evening to ourselves, but I really enjoy being with your parents. I also love playing the occasional prank." He looked down to see that his date was asleep with her mouth open. He noticed that she had a canine tooth that was slightly longer than the rest, a side of a mischievous personality. He smiled and prayed to the Kami that he could continue spending happy times like this with his girl.

Too soon the cab came to a stop and he had to wake the blond American. He paid the driver and led her to the main house. As previously arranged with Miyabi, the front door was unlocked, so that he could take Tina to her room if she were drunk, asleep, or both. Kaoru helped her take off her dress, put on her pajamas, and gently laid her down on the futon. He was sorely tempted to claim her lips, but he settled for her cheek. He whispered, "Good night, Tina-chan. I love you." Tiptoeing to the door, he managed to leave her room without awakening the blue-eyed beauty.

Kaoru carefully left the mansion so as to not wake Miyabi or Aoi. He finally relaxed as he entered his room in the Servant's Quarters. As soon as he opened the door, he noticed that something was wrong because a light was on in his room. At his desk going over his Precedents paper was Miyabi. She noticed him and smiled, "This is quite well done, Kaoru-dono. I am really impressed, so was Oku-sama when I faxed a copy of it to her." Kaoru started shocked. Chuckling gently, Miyabi continued, "Oku-sama has a law degree from Harvard in the United States. She would have been a great lawyer except that she was the Sakuraba heir."

Kaoru gasped, "I thought that Aoi-chan's father was the previous Sakuraba heir!"

"No, no," the governess corrected, "Danna-sama only became the head of the Zaibatsu when he married Midori-sama. He is a Sakuraba, but from a minor branch of the family. That is why he has little to say about this little game that Oku-sama is playing with you. She really believes that you, even as you are now, are the perfect person to lead her family's business in the future." She paused, letting her words sink in. "On that subject, Midori-sama is requesting that you escort Aoi-sama to the annual meeting of the Sakuraba elders as her suitor."

Kaoru was about to decline until he saw the look in the older woman's eyes, which bespoke that the nature of the request was really an order. He sighed in resignation and asked, "When is this event being held? I have important exams in two weeks. Even if I should choose to be with Aoi-chan, which is unlikely, I will still want to make my own way as a lawyer and not live off her Sakuraba wealth."

Miyabi placed a hand on his shoulders and said broadly, "This is why Midori-sama likes you so much. You really are an impressive young man." A hungry look appeared fleetingly in her eyes, disappearing quickly as she resumed her business. The meeting will be held the first week of October, three weeks from now. It is formal dress, so you will be provided with a proper kimono for the occasion. I thank you for understanding the will of Oku-sama," she finished savoring the feeling of his muscles.

Realizing what she was doing, she removed her hand as if she had been stung. "Well then, Kaoru-dono, have a pleasant evening." She bowed and left his room with more composure than she felt. Horrified, she asked herself, "What the hell was I doing? He is Aoi-sama's fiancé. I cannot be falling for him, could I?"

Back in his room, Kaoru pinched the bridge of his mouth, groaning, "Shi-i-it. So much for having happy dreams of my date with Tina-chan!" He went to bed frustrated. "I sure hope that Michida doesn't nitpick the shit of this. I might say something that I regret," he finished with a sigh.

To be continued…

**A/N:** Yes, the other member of Kaoru's harem in this story is Miyabi. Come on, I've only been dropping hints for the last few chapters. Anyway, thank you for reading and for your patience in waiting for what was to me a less than satisfactory chapter.


	19. Chapter 19: Flowering

**A/N**: Back with another chapter of Taking a Chance and things are about to get a whole lot more complicated. The reason that I chose Miyabi to be in the harem is that in the anime and in the manga, her feelings undergo the most growth and change. Besides, who doesn't think that she is sexy as hell? Enjoy and let me know what you thought.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ai Yori Aoshi. I do own a sick mind and a laptop, neither of which is worth anything, so please don't sue.

Taking a Chance

Chapter 19: Flowering

In a cold sweat, Miyabi was sitting behind her desk wondering how the hell she was going to face her charge. A good governess might approve of her mistress' beau, but she should never fall for him herself. Ever since she realized her feelings, she was having fantasies, dreams, and daydreams that became increasingly erotic as the days passed. She shook her head, angry and frustrated with herself, 'Kagurazaki Miyabi, what do you honestly think that you are going accomplish by pursuing these one-sided feelings? Aoi-sama and Tina-san have every advantage over me but experience. At least I do know what to do if it comes to intimacy.' A couple of hurried trysts in college were not something that she liked to think about, but it was a milestone that neither of the other two women had yet reached.

A knock on the door interrupted her reverie. "Miyabi-san, I think that I left my business law textbook in there, may I come in to retrieve it?" Kaoru asked.

Despite the resolve not to fall for him more, Miyabi's heart begin to beat rapidly and she swallowed hard before answering in her usual professional tone, "Certainly, Kaoru-dono." The law student slowly opened the door and walked to the desk. "I was glad that you left it here. Oku-sama had a legal question for me just now and I found a case history in there that helped." What she didn't add is that she was happy that it brought him back to her office.

Kaoru scratched the back of his head and smiled humbly, "Well, I am thankful that you are helping me with my studies. I was surprised that you have a degree in law because you have been Aoi-chan's governess for so long. I just imagined that you were with her all of the time. That's silly, isn't it?"

Miyabi smiled indulgently at the younger man and answered, "I took my courses while Aoi-sama was in school. I earned my law degree when she was studying for her high school exams. I managed to properly do my work watching over Aoi-sama as I was studying. Not bad for a woman my age," she finished with a self-deprecating smirk.

"If you don't mind, Miyabi-san, how old are you actually?" Kaoru asked.

There was something that Kaoru couldn't identify in Miyabi's smile as she answered, "I do not mind, Kaoru-dono, I am 28. I have been Aoi-sama's governess since I was 16. I took over for my grandmother, who was her nanny."

Kaoru was surprised, "No offense, Miyabi-san, but I have always admired how young you look because I had thought that you were much older due to your job and how you carry yourself. You look like you are my age, so I'm happy to know that I was half right."

Pleased, Miyabi blushed, "I'm not sure if I should be happy that you admired my youthful looks or appalled that you thought I was older than I am." Her tone turned flirtatious and she continued, "Aren't you glad that I'm only five or six years your senior instead of the fifteen that you were likely imagining? If we were ever to date, no one would know that we were not close in age."

As Kaoru himself blushed, there was a knock at the office door, "Kaoru, are you in there?" Tina asked.

Miyabi tried to swallow the immense jealousy that she felt towards Kaoru's official girlfriend and answered, "Yes, Tina-san, he is here in my office. You may enter." Her secret crush was studying her face intently. Self-conscious, she asked him, "Kaoru-dono, is there something on my face?"

"No, Miyabi-san, I was just thinking that your face was surprisingly expressive," he answered. "I never noticed that before."

Before she could answer, Tina walked and almost walked back out. The look on Miyabi's face was naked with desire; of which Kaoru was blissfully ignorant despite looking at her. Clenching her fists, she walked up to him, and kissing him on the cheek, asked, "Is Kanrinrin-san helping you with your school work again?"

"Yes, she is a lifesaver. I don't know where I'd be without her," Kaoru replied. He looked at Tina and his expression softened, "You are going to be a famous wildlife photographer so I have to study hard. I don't want my girlfriend to be ashamed of me."

Tina's heart melted at the sentiment in his words. "Wait, what do you mean about being a famous photographer?"

Kaoru smiled at her lovingly while pulling a magazine from the pile of books on the desk. It was a Nippon Alive. "Your Sapporo Zoo picture made the cover!" Tina squealed in delight, her jealousy of Miyabi forgotten. The couple looked at the magazine excitedly.

The affection in his voice made Miyabi's heart clench painfully. 'Now I know what Aoi-sama feels when she watches them together. I should give up, but he is too cute and sweet to just not try,' she thought.

Tina was aware of the scrutiny from Miyabi, and while she was sympathetic to what the Kanrinrin was feeling, she was not about to back off from fawning over her boyfriend. 'I now cannot overlook Miyabi-san either,' Tina thought worriedly. 'When I am going to catch a damn break? There's now three women other myself after him.'

Pretending to look at her photos, Tina sneakily regarded her new rival. Kagurazaki Miyabi was, in a word, stunning. Her long black hair hung elegantly down her back. Her brown eyes reflected both intelligence and experience that Tina could not match. She had an incredible figure with high, firm breasts that were large enough to stop traffic. She actually was more beautiful than Aoi or Mayu, her other rivals for Kaoru, but Tina had not worried about it because of Miyabi's age and her indifference to Kaoru. 'She's not indifferent now, is she?' Tina thought wistfully, and then with gentle malice aforethought, she leaned over and gave her beau a peck on the lips while watching the governess' face fall further.

Kaoru actually saw the look of hurt on Miyabi's face and thought, 'What the hell?' Just as he was going to question the situation, Aoi knocked at the door, "Kaoru-sama, are you in here with Miyabi-san? Dinner is ready."

The tension in the room lessened drastically as the young heiress returned downstairs. 'I need to spend my energy protecting Aoi-sama, and not chasing a love that can never be requited,' Miyabi scolded herself. 'I've got to get it together and remember that I am a professional.' With one last wistful sigh, she put back on her mask, "Tina-san, Kaoru-dono, shall we follow Aoi-sama to the dining room?"

Tina took hold of Kaoru's hand, trying not to see the look of confusion in his eyes. She knew that he had been enjoying studying with the governess and that she had been quite helpful. 'Why am I so insecure? He is with me. I know that he loves and treasures me, but why do I feel that I am not enough for him? At this rate, I am going to chase him away with my problems. I need to go back on offense and get us focused on each other. No more moping!' Shaking her head and favoring her love with a mischievous smile, Tina pulled his arm between her breasts and whispered, "Well stud, have you ever made out in an office?"

Kaoru snapped out of his reverie and began to chuckle nervously, "Um, Tina that might not be such a great idea because Aoi-chan or Miyabi-san might walk in on us at any time."

"Why is that a problem?" She asked in a sultry voice, rubbing his arm with her assets.

Kaoru quickly embraced the blonde, moving to murmur in her right ear, "It is a problem because I don't think that I could stop if we started making out. I love you, Tina, and I want to make love to you. What do you think would be result of one of those two walking in on us doing it?"

Tina's face exploded red, but she managed to reply, "It wouldn't be pleasant I wager, but at least this stupid test would be over, and we could be together without any more obstacles."

"Please just bear with it a little longer until Sakuraba-sama is satisfied that I will not choose Aoi-chan" Kaoru pleaded. He kissed her on the forehead and murmured, "I feel that it is something like a miracle that you still love me after Mayu, Aoi, and all of my Hanabishi baggage. Anyone else would have dropped me faster than a hot potato."

Tina's heart felt as light as air, and as she wound her arms around his neck, she whispered, "I am not going anywhere until you want me too. I am yours forever and if we were not bound to this deal with the Sakuraba, I would claim you because just like you, I don't want to wait any longer."

They continued to hold each other gently until Aoi again knocked at the door, "Kaoru-sama, are you coming down for dinner?"

The plaintive tone in the heiress' voice grabbed the law student's attention, "Yes, Aoi-chan, Tina and I were just looking at her photos. She made the cover of Nippon Alive!"

Aoi's chest felt tight at the pride in Kaoru's voice. She forced herself to sound cheerful and remarked, "That's incredible, Tina-san. Congratulations! May I see them?"

"Sure Landlady-san," Tina replied as she opened the door, trying to hide the triumph in her eyes and failing to Aoi's dismay.

Kaoru finally detected some strain between the two young women. He knew without a doubt that he loved Tina, but he really did not want to hurt Aoi because she was one of the few childhood friends that he had. It wasn't as if he hated Aoi or anything like that. He simply wanted this situation resolved and he wanted to be back to his regular life.

Dinner was less stressful than the previous moments would have indicated. Aoi had made her usual masterpiece of a meal: perfectly grilled mackerel, a savory stew, crisp pickled daikon radish, fluffy rice, and an exquisite miso soup. There was, as always, plenty for everyone to eat. Aoi was attentive and made sure that everyone had a full tea cup.

Tina lightened the mood with her usual antics, such as drinking with Kaoru and grabbing Miyabi's boobs when the governess was trying to help her charge to clear the table. While she was furious and embarrassed for Tina to that in front of Kaoru, Miyabi was grateful for the released tension. Kaoru was happy that it seemed that things had gone back to a relative emotional calm.

The next morning found Kaoru in Miyabi's office, working through some case history with her for a paper that he needed to present in a few days. Tina had left for a meeting at Nippon Alive and Aoi was resting after cooking breakfast and doing her early chores, so the Kanrinrin found herself alone with the object of her desire. The clarity of his brown eyes and his diligence made her heart flutter and a warmth to fill her abdomen. She wanted him and she could no longer resist the temptation, so she quickly formulated a plan to get herself in his arms.

Spotting a textbook on the top shelf, Miyabi grabbed a step stool to climb up and get it. Her nerves were fraying as the wobbly stool began to rock under her slight weight. Before she knew it, she had lost her balance, and Kaoru rushed to catch her, exactly as she had planned. "Are you okay, Miyabi-san?" Kaoru asked concerned. The older woman relaxed in his strong, gentle arms. Kaoru could have sworn that he heard her purr contentedly.

Just as he was about to release her, Miyabi spun around and pulled his head into a deep kiss. The young man began to flail in an attempt to break the embrace, but Miyabi held him tight and kissed even more passionately, murmuring, "Please Kaoru-dono, please let me have this. I know that I cannot compete with Tina-san or Ojou-sama, but I like you as well. Please."

Kaoru would be lying if he said that he was not enjoying being kissed by Miyabi because her breath was sweet, her lips soft, and she was pressing that killer body of her against him. 'She is definitely sexier that Tina or Aoi-chan, but I cannot do this,' he thought sadly. He managed to pull his head away enough to gently begin, "Miyabi-san…"

Miyabi knew what he was trying to do and she used his open mouth as an excuse to caress his tongue with her own. She knew that he was going to reject her. There was no other way that this could end for them, but she was going to experience the fantasy of being his lover for as long as she could. She was shocked to feel his arms tighten around as he relaxed into the kiss. Before she knew it, his hands were on her firm backside. Fear and excitement warred in her mind. She wanted him to take her quickly so that she would know that she wasn't crazy. She slid her hands under his shirt, feeling his taut stomach muscles. She whispered, "Please take me, Kaoru-dono. No one need ever know. Please."

Her words were enough to wake Kaoru up. He gently pushed her away, panting heavily, the front of his pants showing his arousal. "Miyabi-san, we cannot do this," he said in a ragged voice. "You are so beautiful and any man would gladly take you up on your offer, but we would be hurting both Tina and Aoi-chan if we were to have sex now. Is that what you really want?"

"Yes!" Miyabi hissed as waves of pleasure and frustration coursed through her body. "I love Aoi-sama as a sister or daughter, and I like Tina-san, but you are the first man that I have ever wanted this badly. I might be in love with you as well. I thought that I would be satisfied if I could help Aoi-sama win your heart, but somewhere along the way, I began to see why Aoi-sama, Tina-san, and the Miyuki ojou-sama were all in love with you. Do you know what it feels to see such a wonderful person and know that you didn't have a chance with them? It hurts so much. I tried to give up on you without you ever knowing how I felt, but I couldn't. Now, I wouldn't care if I destroyed the whole world if I could be yours."

Kaoru slumped down against the wall, overwhelmed. "Yabi-san, I never thought that you felt this way. I almost wish that I could give you what you want, but I am in love with Tina. I feel like such an idiot. My body is telling me to do as you wish, but my heart and mind are telling me that this is wrong on so many levels. I do like you and would like to continue being friends. I am sorry that I responded to your kiss and led you on."

"No, Kaoru-kun, you have nothing for which you need to apologize. You are a healthy young man, who if I am not wrong, has not had sex yet," she said, smiling at his startled response. Miyabi ran her fingers through her hair and continued, "It is not a surprise that you kissed me back, but I am impressed that you were able to stop. It just reinforces my positive opinion of your character and will make it harder for me to give up. You really are an incredible man, Honjou Kaoru."

Kaoru jumped up, shocked at the name by which she addressed him, "Miyabi-san, who did you know my true last name? I haven't used that since I was adopted by the Hanabishi."

The Kanrinrin smirked and asked, "Who do you think that I am, Kaoru-kun? I did a thorough investigation of your background when Oku-sama started this silly test." Miyabi paused, and looking him straight in the eyes, said, "By the way, keep calling me 'Yabi-san' in private. I like it. One other thing, please do not distance yourself from me over this. I took my shot and missed, but I think that I still have much to offer you as a mentor while you work to complete law school. Besides, I enjoy the friendship that we have now and that I hope we will continue to have after everything is said and done."

"Of course, Yabi-san," the former heir answered with a smile. "I would like to stay friends. I cannot say how much I appreciate how much that you have helped me with my studies."

Wrapping her arms around Kaoru's neck, Miyabi sexily whispered in his ear, "If, and I mean only if, things fall apart with Foster-san, please consider first in line to replace her." She kissed on the cheek and moved back to her desk to adjust her clothing, her face showing a combination of satisfaction and regret.

Kaoru quickly turned and walk out of the room completely confused. He was so dazed by the conversation with Miyabi that he walked right by the newly returned Tina. "Kaoru…" she called to no avail. 'What the hell happened now?' She peeked into Miyabi's office and when she saw the look on the older woman's face, she ran in yelling, "You bitch!"

To be continued…

**A/N**: Once again, I am so sorry that I have taken so long to update this story. Thanks to all who have stuck with me. I hope the wait was worth it. Cheers!


End file.
